Mother Nature
by ClyDaAvatarFan
Summary: We have Jack Frost who makes our snow days and frosts our trees, but who's the one that takes care of those trees, makes the snow for the snow days, and takes care of all the other seasons. Mother Nature that's who! (Based off of the Movie: Rise of the Guardians). Here's a story of how Mother Nature had to cope with the fact that there's a new guardian, the one and only Jack Frost!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mother Nature**

**Hey! After I saw Rise of The Guardians the first thought that came to my head was...JACK IS AWESOME...then, THIS SHOW IS EPIC...but then I thought, were's Mother Nature? Sooooo I came up with this really great idea and HAD to write about it! And to any of my "The Lost Girl" followers, THANK YOU FOR CHECKING THIS OUT! Hope you all like the first chapter, second chapter will be up as soon as it is done! Favoriting and reviewing is appreciated.**

* * *

OC character info: 

Name: Cly

Nickname: MN (Mother Nature)

Species: Part human, animal, and vegetation.

Height: 5ft 2in

Hair: Dark Brown Skin: Tan Eyes: Brown Body: Curvy and Broad

Weapon: A silver spear with swirling engraved designs (which can break in half and turn into two spears, because there is a pointy part at each end)

Attire: - A sleeveless pink and white hibiscus top - A long skirt made of two big, long, frilly, white petals, which parts halfway above the knee and flows behind all the way to the ground. - Over the top of the skirt (starting layered just above the hips and then spanning out, diagonally spiraling down to the bottom of the skirt) are green leaves. - Two loose green belts made of dark green vines (start at either side of her hips and slant down to the opposite side of her body.) - A few loose dark green vines draped around the back of the skirt. - Two silver wrist bands, designed with gold swirls, that have round, oval, blue, crystal, cases on top, to store silver mist or night shade for each of her writs. (They start at her wrists and go about 4 inches up her arm) - A silver necklace with crystal blue beads hanging from it. - She wears no shoes. - Finally you can find petals and leaves randomly scattered throughout her hair.

Other info: she has cat-like ears on the top of her head and has a tail. She is also able to change the color of her hair, tail, and ears to white, brown, orange, etc., according to the seasons. Her eyes are also able to change color. She is able to communicate with nature and is, well, a part of nature in general. She has a great sense of hearing, balance, and has great eye sight. She is able to produce and retract wings, which are big, white, and have feathers. Since she is a part of nature she is able to mimic any animal characteristics. She controls the weather, plant growth, and make sure the seasons change on time. Her job is to make sure the seasons take their course, make sure all living creatures are taken care of, and makes sure there is regular plant growth. Her base (or home) is located in the sky inside a huge cloud. It is bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside. Her main workers and messengers are wolves and her other "helpers" are any forest animal that you could think of (who can also change their fur or feathers according to the seasons). Oak is her right hand wolf and has been with her since she became Mother Nature and even before when she was human. And any other info you will have to find out by reading the story.

"Ok, keep that silver mist coming along! Oak, status check!"

Oak walked up to me with a clip board in his mouth.

"Thank you," I said taking the clip board in my hands.

"Let's see wind currents: normal, cloud count: normal, temperature: excellent! Silver mist, night shade, and star production: normal, warm fronts coming in, snow count right on track! Oooo spring is coming early this year, and-"I stopped mid-sentence seeing that I forgot to read the last chart on the page.

"And frost count…OVER THE CHARTS! UGGHHH!" I exclaimed throwing the clipboard on the ground. "I TOLD FROST LAST YEAR THAT IF I WOULD GIVE HIM AN EARLY WINTER I WOULD GET AN EARLY SPRING, THAT-"

Oak started nudging my leg and pointed his head outside.

"Oh right…I haven't thrown the night shade and silver mist in the sky yet," I said looking at the not so brilliant night sky.

"(Sigh), I'll be back," I said sprouting my extravagant white wings, and changed my hair to white and my eyes to blue, adapting to the winter season so I would be accustomed to the cold temperature. Dipping my bracelets in the silver mist and night shade fountains, I then flew out the window into the night sky.

Today the sky didn't need any extra stars, so all I needed was my silver mist and night shade. This was always my favorite thing to do at the end of the day, embellish the night sky. Gliding just above the clouds I opened both of my bracelets, thinking of what design I should do tonight. Taking a little bit of each and tossing them into the sky, they swirled and gave it life. It really didn't matter how many times I did this; I always loved it. I kept tossing, swirling, and designing. Whenever I fly through the night sky I always feel so alive and free. Glancing over I saw bright golden streams of sand seeping into children's windows.

_Oh sandy you're always on time….._

"Hey, MN! A little late tonight aren't we?" I heard a voice from below.

Looking down, I saw an all too familiar face, Jack Frost. He was playing around with the dream sand, amusing himself. Scoffing to myself, I rolled my eyes and kept to my work.

Yelling down, flying off, I said, "I'll deal with you tomorrow!"

Tossing my last bit of silver mist, I flew back, and looked at my work.

I contently sighed to myself, "Just still doesn't get old…"

Yawning, I realized how tired I was and started to head back to my base for some well-deserved sleep. I was tempted to go back to Jack and give that "snowflake" a piece of my mind, but I was too tired.

_I'll deal with him tomorrow! _

_**************_line break***************

Today is going to be a busy day…

"Ok, ok! Keep that cloud production low today, we're gunna need all of the sun's rays to warm things up! Make sure the temperature doesn't get any lower, and if you could make it higher that would be great!"

I was running all around giving orders and checking on everything, trying to undo all the damage Frost did. SPRING IS COMING EARLY THIS YEAR IF IT KILLS ME!

I started to make my way up to the third floor to see what I had to do for the sprout production. Birds were flying everywhere and wolves were walking all over. Navigating through a bunch of chaos I finally reached the third floor.

"Oak! OAK!" I loudly called trying to talk over all the noise.

I scanned the crowd to see if I could spot my furry canine friend. Then, out of nowhere, I felt something hitting my leg. Looking down I saw Oak with his clip board in his mouth.

_Where did he come from?_

"You got here quick," I said, smiling, taking the clipboard from his mouth. Too busy reading about how many sprouts I had to make, I didn't notice that Oak was trying to get my attention. I felt him nudging my leg with his head and hitting it with his paw.

"What?" I said looking down. "This better be important Oak. I still have to make sure I make the right amount of sprouts, direct the sun's rays, start waking up the hibernating an-"

He interrupted me by whining and pulling on the bottom of my skirt.

"What!?" I said growing impatient.

He then motioned his head towards the window. I farrowed my eyebrow in confusion. Handing Oak back the clipboard I walked over to the window. My eyes widened and I gasped in surprise, now knowing what Oak was trying to tell me. In the sky I saw the aurora borealis. I only hoped that it meant nothing terrible.

Turing around, I said, "Hey! Hey everyone! Hey!"

No one seemed to hear me.

Taking in a deep breath I yelled, "**ATTENTION**!"

All work seemed to cease at the sound of my booming voice.

"I want everyone in the meeting room immediately!"

With that being said everyone went rushing down to the first floor, where the meeting room was located. As I walked in there myself it seemed that everyone was in there except for Oak and me. Birds were sitting in the branches above with the squirrels and bats; and the wolves where sitting in the seats with all the other woodland creatures. Oak and I walked up the aisle, up to the podium.

I stood at the podium with Oak at my right hand side saying, "It appears that I am being called to the North Pole, but I am not exactly sure why yet. North has signaled all the guardians with the aurora borealis, which of course means I must go. I am leaving Oak in charge to look after things, as you all know I usually do whenever I am away. And just because I am leaving does not mean spring will not come early, so please don't worry, our hard work will not go to waste. I will be making the sprouts as soon as I come back, and knowing how Oak is, he will do everything to make sure spring will come early while I'm gone. Don't worry, for all we know this could just be a minor problem or an important meeting. I shall see you all soon, you are dismissed!"

Walking down from the podium I noticed everyone was still sitting intently looking at me.

Sighing I gave a small smile.

"Don't worry everything's just fine. You may all go back to work; spring won't come early on its own!"

All the workers then filed or flew out and got back to work. I looked down at Oak and saw worry in his misty silver eyes.

Kneeling down I pet his head saying, "Hey, it's going to be ok. It's probably nothing. You sure you can handle things on your own?"

Straightening himself, and puffing out his chest, he gave me a stern nod.

"Now that's what I want to hear!" I said nuzzling against him. "Well, I'm going to go get my things and head off. Make sure Jack doesn't frost the whole world while I'm gone."

Oak gave me a smile and jumped on me, licking my face.

"Ha hahahahaha ha ha! OK ok!" I said getting up. "I really got to go; take care of the place bud!"

I started to fly off to go to my room to get my spear (never leave the house without it if there is potential danger), until I heard a bark. Glancing over I saw Oak with my long, silver, spear in his mouth. I flew over towards him slightly chuckling.

"Ok, you got to teach me how you do that!" I said taking my spear with my hand.

He shrugged grunting, replying back to me.

"Yeah yeah, I know it's just because _you're just that good_," I said laughing and rolling my eyes. "Thanks bud, you amaze me every time."

I then flew up to the window, waved, and headed out. Flying out the window I adapted to the winter season, so I wouldn't freeze my tail off. I was a little worried that spring wouldn't come early, but that didn't even compare to how worried I was about why North had to call all the Guardians. My sixth sense was telling me that there was something wrong, horribly wrong.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah that's it until the second chapter is up. Hope this chapter wasn't toooo boring; the next one should be much better! And while your waiting for the second chapter, check out my Peter Pan fanfic "The Lost Girl" (if you havent already read it that is). See you all in the next update!**

**Cly******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Guardian **

**Sooo here's the second chapter! I am trying my best to go by the movie since I only saw it once, but I think it's going pretty good(I have a really great memory if I do say so myself). Also just to let you guys know, I am going to change the title of the story to "Mother Nature" after this chapter is posted or when the third chapter is posted, so be aware of that. Hope you like it! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

(Oh and I forgot to add this to my oc info; it's not much, but I just wanted to add it)

physical age: 17 yrs

real age: 687 yrs

* * *

I was finally inside North's workshop and to tell you the truth I was a little anxious. I had a feeling that this wasn't just going to be our yearly meeting. Even though I was a little uneasy I felt a sense of joy. North's work shop never ceased to amaze me. I always seemed to feel happy whenever I was there. Walking up the stair case I was met by the other four Guardians.

"Nature so glad you made it!" I heard North's booming voice say.

He has a habit of just calling me "Nature."

"Yeah, so what's this all about North?"

"Yeah, why d'ya call us 'ere?" Bunny also questioned.

I walked over and stood next to Tooth, waiting for North's answer.

"Well, it seems as though, Pitch has returned."

"What?" Bunny said in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Tooth said with concern.

"You mean the boogieman?" I said flatly.

No one really heard a response from Sandy, as usual.

"Yes I am sure! There was black sand that was consuming my globe. AND I saw him with my own eyes! Well, I actually saw his shadow, but not much difference."

"Wait you brought us 'ere for a bloody shadow!" Bunny said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, I mean are you sure it was him? I have a spring to prepare for! I don't have time to be searching for the _boogieman_."

"YES! YES! I am sure it was him! And he's more powerful than before!"

"How can you be so sure!?"

"I can feel it in my belly!" North said dramatically, putting both of his hands on his stomach.

"Your belly?"

Everyone seemed to be questioning the whole notion, of whether or not Pitch was back and if he was, were we even going to be concerned about it. With all of us questioning North we hadn't noticed that Sandy was trying to get our attention. We kept arguing amongst ourselves until we heard a jingle bell intensely ringing. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Sandy shaking an elf.

Giggling out loud I said, "Oh sorry Sandy. What is it?"

He then pointed to the big window above. Looking up I saw the moon. _The moon._ And it seemed to be trying to show us something. The moon's light shined on the emblem on the ground. Thinking for a moment I finally realized what it was trying to tell us.

"A new guardian?" I whispered

A platform then came up from the ground, which I assumed was going to show us who the new guardian was. While Bunny was mumbling who he didn't want the new guardian to be, so was I.

"Please don't be Cupid; please don't be Cupid!" I said folding my hands, looking pleadingly at the platform.

Cupid's just another person I don't really get along with.

A blue, misty, hologram glowed from the platform, showing who the new guardian was. I did not like what I saw….

"JACK!?" I choked out in astonishment as my tail and ears shot up.

"MN's boyfriend?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"What?!" I said looking over at Bunny putting my ears back.

"Jack Frost…" Tooth said drooling over his picture.

"He's NOT my boyfriend." I said sternly, narrowing my eyes at bunny.

"Sure he's not," he replied back sarcastically.

"He ruined my spring!" I growled (literally) through clenched teeth.

"For ankle biters your age, that's flirtin'."

"Ankle biter? I'm 687 years-" I started to yell until North interrupted me.

"OK! It doesn't matter how much we do-" he said looking over at Tooth, "-or how much we don't like it-" he said looking over at me and Bunny, "-the moon chose him so he's the new guardian."

I crossed my arms and sighed in defeat.

_I hate it when he's right._

"So what do we do now?" Tooth said with excitement.

"We get, and congratulate the lad!" North said smiling. "But how should we bring him here?" he said thinking rubbing his chin.

"Can we put him in a sack?" I said indifferently.

"Great idea! Hey you-," North said pointing his finger at two passing yetis," get the sack, you two are picking up the new guardian."

They both grumbled with excitement and ran off to get the sack.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go. A chance to put Jack in a sack is something I don't want to miss." Bunny said twirling his boomerang in his hand, with a devilish grin on his face.

The yetis then came back with the sack and took the globe from Santa so they could travel to where Jack was. Throwing the snow globe, it opened a portal.

"Ok then! Off you go!" North said.

"Yeah I think I'm gunna travel my way," Bunny said tapping his foot on the floor, having his rabbit hole appear.

The yetis just shrugged and went through the portal.

"Hey," I said putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder before he was about to jump through the hole, "just make sure his experience is very unpleasant. For me."

"Oh, I will sweetheart," he said giving a salute and jumping down the rabbit hole.

After the yetis and Bunny left, Tooth walked over to me and said, "Do you really dislike Jack that much?"

"You could say that," I said shrugging and walking away to look around North's shop.

I don't come up here that often so I was going to take the chance I got to take a look around this marvelous place, not that it's more marvelous than mine.

"Does she really hate him?" Tooth said looking at Sandy and North.

Sandy only put a question mark above his head and shrugged.

North smiled and replied, "Oh, no she doesn't-" he said shaking his head and then leaning in, he continued whispering, "-she just thinks she does."

I would have heard him (since I have very acute hearing), but I was too caught up with all the wonders of his shop; not to mention I was in deep thought.

_Of everyone, of everyone who is on this good green earth, why would the moon pick Jack? He doesn't know how to be a guardian. Even cupid would be better and that's saying something…. Was this the moon's way of smiting me?! Why me!? Why him?! _

I sat there looking at the all flying toys and idiotic elves, which were running around and causing havoc. Resting my chin on my hand I wondered what would happen when Jack arrived.

* * *

**Yeeeeaaaah, so thats it for now...currently writing the third chapter (and my 8th chapter for my other fanfic). I should be updating weekly unless I let you know that the update will take me longer (sometimes the update will be a day ahead or a day later...just expect them to be on the weekend). Sooo see you in the next update! **

**Cly******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Snowflake's Arrival**

**Hey! OH MY GOSH thank you guys for all the positive feeback! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for all the following and favoriting! And Just wanted to give a special thanks to: grapejuice101, Onepeiceluva23, selenathewhitewolf, dream lighting, Quidditchexpert, and Nazo-son for reviewing! Ok well here is the third chapter hope you like it! Since I am obsessed and in love with the movie I have looked at a zillion youtube videos of the trailers and sneak peaks; AND I have seen the movie two more times (could see it another 6) and took notes as soon as I got home! So I am pretty sure that it follows the movie! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

It had been around ten minutes until we saw the portal open again with a red sack being thrown out of it.

"_I wonder who that could be,_" I thought sarcastically.

Bunny and the Yetis then walked out of the Portal.

"He's here!" North exclaimed.

As two elves ran up to the sack, with Jack inside, Jack started to open it.

_Oh how wonderful; he came unharmed._

"Hey there he is!" North said putting his hands out.

Tooth was too busy telling her helpers orders to even notice he had arrived.

By now Jack had pushed the red sack over his head and started to gaze around in astonishment.

"Jack Frost!" North said as everyone looked at him.

"Whoa you've got to be kidding me. Hey!" Jack said as the yetis started to pick him up. "Put me down!"

Putting him down they tried to brush him off, but he pushed them away clearly annoyed.

_Well at least he's annoyed…_

"Hope the yetis treated you well."

"Oh yeah, I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh good, cause' it was my idea!" I said with a devilish grin.

"You know Nature, obviously."

" Mn, looking lovely as usual, is that a new top your wearing?" Jack said turning towards me.

Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms I replied, "Flattery will get you nowhere Jack; you're still in trouble with me."

"But whatever for?" He said so innocently.

North decided to interrupt our quarrel and step between us. Jack just flashed me a smile while I gave him a deathly glare.

Turning towards Jack, North said, "And I am sure you know Bunny, Sandy, and the Tooth Fairy-"

"Hi Jack!" Tooth happily exclaimed flying up to him. "I've heard a lot about you-"she said glancing over at me, "-AND your teeth!"

"My, my, what?" Jack said clearly confused.

"Open up! Are they as really as white as they say? Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" tooth said putting her fingers in Jacks mouth.

"Tooth get your hands out of there," I said rolling my eyes walking between them and gently taking her hands out of his mouth, "you don't know where he's been."

"Hey!" Jack said clearly offended

Glancing over at her workers, Tooth saw them fawning over Jack.

"Girls, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman," North said causing me to look down at Sandy who had fallen asleep.

Quickly flying over to him I started to tap him.

"Sandy? Sandy?" I said calmly trying to wake him up to no avail.

"WAKE UP!" I then screamed, startling him, waking him up.

"Oh good he's up now," North said with a chuckle.

"Sooo anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack said growing impatient.

Sandy then raised his hand and started to show a bunch of symbols above his head attempting to tell Jack why he was here.

"Uh, uh, t-that's not really helping, but thanks little man," Jack said slightly laughing as he started to slowly walk away.

"I've must have done something really bad-" he said freezing an elf as he walked by, "-to get you five together."

Turning around, he sarcastically questioned, "Wa- am I on the naughty list?"

I scoffed to myself.

_When is he not on the naughty list?_

"HA! On naughty list? You hold record. But no matter we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate," North said rubbing his arm that had the "naughty" tattoo on it.

"How come?" Jack said smirking.

Crossing my arms I said, "I asked myself the same thing."

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now, YOU ARE GUARDIAN!" North exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, and the two yetis lifted their torches.

Elves then started to play their horns, which I guessed to be the opening to a very _annoying _ceremony. I rolled my eyes at the whole notion. Two yetis twirled flaming batons as another yeti handed North the Guardian Book. Flying towards him, were two of Tooth's fairies trying to put a necklace on him, which he clearly did not want. Two elves then brought jack the most ridiculous blue "elf" looking shoes I have ever seen on a pillow and demanded that he put he put them on.

_Him guardian….still sounds too ridiculous…but I am liking the shoe idea._

I guess Jack didn't like the whole celebration, because he hit his staff on the ground causing a big frosty wind to blow out the torches, stop the music, and get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him questionably, even me.

_What on earth is he doing?_

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!"

"Hahahaha!" North laughed heartily. "Of course you do. MUSIC!"

The music then started up again.

"NO MUSIC!" Jack said sternly.

The music then subsided, and one of the elves threw their horn on the ground, hit over the elf beside him, and walked away, clearly frustrated.

"This is all very flattering, but uh you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times." Jack said sitting on a table. "I'm not a Guardian."

"You got that right." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Jack I don't think you understand what it is we do," Tooth said flying up to him.

"Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes, and good or bad, naughty or nice," North added.

"It's our job to protect them." I said walking in front of Jack.

Glancing over I saw Tooth attempting to fly over, to get a better look at Jacks teeth, until I narrowed my eyes at her clearly telling her to go away.

"OK, no more wishy washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North exclaimed.

"Y-You mean the boogieman?" Jack said giggling.

"Yes! And don't you understand that when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them!" I said saying pointing a finger at the globe. "This isn't a game Jack!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack said turning around and walking away.

"Pick?! You think we pick? No you were chosen like we were all chosen, by man in moon," North said motioning his hand towards the moon, which could be seen through the skylight.

"What?" Jack said turning around.

"Last night Jack, he chose you," Tooth added.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Jack started to mumble in astonishment, "He talks to you?"

"You see, you cannot say no, it is destiny," North said trying to make this situation even more dramatic.

"Well, why-why doesn't he tell me that himself?" Jack said almost appearing offended and hurt.

"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some-some hideout thinking of-of new ways to bribe kids?! No no, that's not for me!" Jack yelled looking at the moon and then looking back at us saying innocently, "No offense."

"How-how is that not offensive." Bunny said walking forward visibly offended. "You know what I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway."

"Uh you ever heard of a snow day?" Jack replied turning around smiling.

"Uh yeah! I make them!" I said, feeling even more offended.

I am not about to let Jack take credit for all those snow days.

"Who do you think makes the weather every day? OOH yeah THAT'S ME!"

"Yeah, but you _plan _them I _make _them," he said so oh-matter-of-factly.

"But none of them believe in you do they? See your day is "Invisible Day", like you don't even exist," Bunny said coldly.

Ok even I wouldn't go that far…

"Bunnnnny!" I mumbled, warning him not to go any farther.

"No the kangaroo's right."

"The-the what? What did you call me?! I'm not a kangaroo mate!"

"Oh no…." I mumbled to myself putting one of my hands up to my forehead.

"Really because this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack said leaning his head in narrowing his eyes.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny! People believe in me!" Bunny said doing the same.

Glancing over I saw that Sandman was finding this whole situation awkward. I on the other hand, was almost finding it somewhat entertaining.

"Jack, walk with me. I need to show you something" North said putting an arm around him.

They walked away probably to have a talk while looking around the factory…yippy.

"Why I otta-!"

"Yeah I know." I said rolling my eyes.

_Bunnies and their egos…_

"(sigh) so what do we do now?" I said hoping to get a good suggestion.

Sandman only put question mark on the top of his head and shrugged.

"Great advice Sandy…..What about you Bunny?"

"I say we throw that drongo in a sack and-"

"Ok how about we all remain calm, and voice our opinions like civilized people." Tooth suggested.

Bunny and I both glanced over at each other.

"I go with Bunny's idea." I said as bunny and I started to walk away to go find the sack that was probably taken away by one of North's yetis.

"Wait!" Tooth called out flying in front of us.

"MN you can't be serious." Tooth said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, I'm serious. You don't see this guy on a daily basis, even though for you it would probably be a dream come true, but anyways, he's not guardian material at all. He's ignorant, irresponsible, annoying, and will promise to let you have an EARLY SPRING, BUT WILL FROST THE WHOLE FREAKIN' EARTH SO SPRING WILL COME LATE; EVEN THOUGH YOU PUT SOOOO MUCH WORK INTO IT. SPENDING DAY AND NIGHT MAKING SURE THAT-"

I stopped realizing I was going on a tangent. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

Clearing my throat I continued, "What I am trying to say, is he's just not fit to be a guardian."

Sandy then raised his hand and waved it around.

"What Sandy?" Tooth said hoping he could shed some light on the situation.

He then started to do all of these symbols at the top of his head, which I assumed no one could understand or follow, but me.

After Sandy was finished, Bunny and Tooth both looked at me hoping I knew what he said.

"What'd he say, sheila?"

Actually what he said was good. REALLY GOOD.

Sighing I said, "He said that, well what Sandy means is, the moon chose Jack, as the moon chose each and every one of us. He's meant to be a guardian, even though we don't know why yet. It's just meant to be."

There was a silent pause that was waaaaay too awkward.

"And even though I totally think that making Jack a guardian is crazier than having a snow day in summer, which has happened once thanks to Jack, I have to agree with Sandy. The moon knows what he's doing, I hope."

Before anyone could comment, one of Tooth's helpers, other than the ones that were already there, flew in out of nowhere. It started to franticly squeak to Tooth.

"Wisdom Tooth calm down. I can't understand you!" Tooth said trying to calm down the small creature.

It took in a deep breath and started to franticly squeak again even louder.

"WHAT!?" Tooth said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"What's wrong Tooth!?"

"My headquarters! Pitch is attacking my Palace!" She said flying away to the nearest exit.

I looked over at Bunny with a look on my face that screamed, WHAT-THE-FICUS-ARE-GUNNA-DO!

"Come on we gotta tell North," Bunny said jerking his head in the direction of the stairs.

Making our way up the stairs he said, "Oh he could be anywhere in this bloody workshop! How are we gunna find 'im?

"Leave that to me," I said sniffing the air.

"Uhh shiela, what are you doin'?" Bunny said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nose of a Blood Hound," I said still sniffing,

"Third floor, main corridor, on the balcony!" I exclaimed leading the way.

"You got all that from sniffin' the air?"

"Well, kinda, actually I heard them. Did you seriously forget that I also have very acute hearing?" I said with a chuckle.

Finally seeing Jack and North we all sped up.

Running up to them I said, "North! North, Pitch is at the Tooth Palace!"

"Then we better get going! To the sleigh!" North exclaimed already ahead of us.

Walked down a long corridor, I felt a knot in my stomach; yet again my sixth sense was telling me that nothing good led ahead.

* * *

**Soooo yeah thats about it...sorry. And yes you could say that I am obsessed with the movie (Jack Fangirl hehehe)! ANYWAYS the fourth chapter should be posted next Saturday! Merry Early Christmas! C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Boogieman**

**Well here is the next chapter! Took me while to write! Hope you like it! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! :)**

* * *

After Jack and North regrouped with the rest of us (minus Tooth), North led us to underground to where he kept his sleigh. Pushing past the big wooden doors we entered the big cave. Yetis and elves were running around everywhere.

"I told you I'm not going with you guys! There's no way I'm climbing into some rickety old….sleigh," Jack started to say until he heard loud bells ringing as yetis pulled open the big wooden doors that enclosed North's sleigh.

As the reindeers pulled North's big sleigh out I glanced over at Jack as he looked at the sleigh with astonishment.

_Did he really think that North would ride in a rickety sleigh? North always rides in style._

Walking forward, Jack had to slightly duck and step back, because one of the reindeer almost slammed into him.

"Whoa, HEY!" North exclaimed walking beside the reindeer calming it down.

_Oh what a sight it would have that been. Seeing Jack get mauled by a reindeer…._

Straightening himself up, Jack laughed to himself.

The sleigh pulled up to a stop and North crossed his arms looking down at Jack with an oh-so-do-you-think-it-is-a-rickety-old-sleigh-now look.

"Ok one ride, buts that's it," Jack running over and boarding the sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said getting on as well.

"Bunny, Nature, what are you waiting for?"

"Umm I think I'm just gunna fly otta' here. I prefer flying, it's much swifter and less…bumpy," I said eyeing the sleigh with wide eyes.

"And I think my tunnels might be faster mate, and um safer."

"Uggh, get in!" North said grabbing us both and plopping us in the sleigh. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are the bloody seat belts!" Bunny said as he frankly searched the sleigh for the supposed seat belts.

_Does he really think North put seat belts in his sleigh?..._

"Ha! That was just expression! ARE WE READY?"

"Uh NO!" I said attempting to leave the sleigh to only to have Jack grab me by my wrist pulling me back down. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Just want to see that terrified look on your face." He said smirking.

"Let's go!" North said whipping the reigns.

The reindeer then started to run at full speed.

"WHOA!" I said being flung back, gripping my nails into the sleigh.

I saw Jack look back at me and chuckle.

"Out of the way!" North shouted to all the bystanders.

Going forward we plummeted down into a tunnel.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed closing my eyes as I felt my stomach do summersaults.

_FLYING IS NOTHING LIKE THIS!_

I also heard Bunny scream. The poor guy has never flown in his life….Zooming down the ice tunnel I failed at keeping my composure. As we swerved right and left I gripped even harder onto the sleigh.

_Hope North likes scratch marks. _

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North said glancing back at us.

"I hope you like claw marks!"

At that point in time I felt I had had enough. Letting go of the sleigh, I pushed myself off, as it was going upside-down. I then expanded my wings and started to fly alongside the sleigh.

Looking over I saw Sandy putting his hands up looking like he was having a grand old time.

Jack looked over at me and said, "Oh, now you're no fun!"

Scoffing at him, I looked ahead and saw the end of the tunnel!

_Thank the great evergreens!_

"WHOO-HOO!" I heard Jack yell as the sleigh went up the ramp and was finally airborne.

"HAHAHA!" North laughed heartily.

It took less than a minute for the sleigh to fly smoothly. Flying above the sleigh, I looked down at poor Bunny.

Gently landing down on the sleigh, leaning against my spear, I asked, "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Course I'm fine. Just not used to flying is all." Bunny said hyperventilating trying to look as though he was ok.

"And as for you-" I said pointing the end of my spear at Jack, "-if you pull a stunt like that again, I swear I'll claw out your eyes. Ok?"

I then jumped into the air and started to slightly fly ahead. Jack just stood there awkwardly silent, until North decided to break the silence.

"Don't take it personally Jack," North said glancing back at him, "Nature can be…abrasive at times, very abrasive."

Jack looked over at Sandy who only nodded.

"Yeah don't get on her bad side mate, she controls the weather, there's no tellin' of what she'll do to you."

Jack only replied with a scoff and plopped down saying, "She digs me."

"HAHAHAHA! Ha HA HOO HA!" Bunny said clutching his stomach.

"What?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Just the thought, of her, liking you! Crikey, talk about a Christmas miracle."

"Ok come on everyone!" North said taking out his snow globe.

"I say Tooth Palace," he said into the snow globe and tossed it in front of the sleight, to only have it open a portal. As we went through the portal, we already saw that there was trouble ahead. There were black figures swirling and flying all around Tooth's Palace and coming straight at us. I then realized that they were strange horses made out of black sand, and they were capturing or, well, "eating" Tooth's workers.

_Oh no…NO, I won't let this happen!_

I took my spear and broke it in two and prepared myself for the fight ahead. Flying I took a swing at one of the horses that was attempting to consume a group of Tooth's workers.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled jabbing both my spears at it.

The horse put its hooves up defending itself. It went back and forth from me hitting it and it hitting me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another horse charging at me. Before I could do anything, I felt something take a hold of my tail. I was then pulled back into the sleigh, by none other than Jack.

"Maybe now you won't claw me eyes out," he said smiling.

"Just never pull my tale again snowflake," I said annoyed and yet grateful for what he did.

I then noticed that he had a one of Tooth's fairies in his hands, Baby Tooth.

We then flew into Tooth's palace and North handed Jack the reins.

"You're letting him drive!?" I said with wide eyes, holding on even tighter to North's sleigh.

"Yes! Who else would drive my sleigh?

"ANYONE ELSE!"

Ignoring my last comment, North stood on the front of the sleigh swinging his swords at any horse that came at us. After he hit the first horse it just turned into black sand and two golden cases came from it.

"There stealing memories!" Bunny said picking one of the golden memory cases up as Sandy tried to examine the very unusual sand.

Jack very roughly landed us on one of the many big platforms, which caused me to fall backwards.

As the sleigh came to a stop I mumbled, "Great driving."

Finally letting the blood find my head again, I got off the sleigh, and saw Pitch stroking one of his "nightmares."

"Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know," Pitch said all too calmly.

"Ha, be afraid of you?" I said with a chuckle.

"Hahaha, no one has been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny said looking straight at Pitch.

"Oh the Dark Ages…Everyone was frightened, miserable. Such great times for me; all the power I wealded. But then the man in the moon chose you all to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts, and giving them life and hope. Meanwhile everyone just runs me off as a bad dream! Oh there's nothing to be afraid of it's just the Boogieman! Well that's all about to change!" Pitch said coldly.

I felt the whole palace start to shake.

_Oh no…..this can't be happening…._

"Oh no it's happening already," Pitch said to us in a mocking tone.

"What's happening?" Jack said looking at me.

"Children are waking up, only realizing the Tooth Fairy never came," Pitch continued.

"What's going on?" Jack said still not realizing what was going on.

"They-they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth answered heartbroken.

I gasped to myself in horror and walked over to Tooth and held her hand. She looked over at me with desperation, but all I could do was squeeze her hand and give her a reassuring look.

"Didn't they tell you Jack? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes, dreams, and life," Pitch said looking directly at me and then continuing, "it all goes away, and little by little so do they.

_No no this can't be happening! There is no way this could happen!_

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies who come in the night. And there won't be any beautiful spring mornings or beautiful winter nights. There will be nothing but fear, darkness, and me. It's your turn to feel fear."

Just then Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch, who ducked down so he wouldn't get hit. Pitch then flew down off the platform and we all went after him. Falling down Bunny threw a few off his explosive eggs at Pitch. After Pitch evaded them, I took on of my spears, and with all my might, threw it straight at him, but he was too quick, too quick for all of us, and he vanished into the shadows. Landing on the ground we all looked around to see if there was any sign of Pitch. Seeing that he was gone I lowered my remaining spear and went to go and retrieve the other which was stuck in the stone wall. After I pulled my spear out, I glanced over and saw Tooth kneeling by her shrine.

Flying over, I kneeled down, and put an arm around her. She leaned her head on me and sighed.

"Tooth, I'm sorry about the fairies," Jack said who was also sitting beside us.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I managed to say this, "Tooth, Tooth I am so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

"It's not your fault. And you should've seen them," Tooth said finally looking up at me, "they put up quite a fight."

"I'm sure they did," I said looking down from guilt.

I am Mother Nature. Caretaker of all creatures, and I couldn't save them, not even one of them. Words cannot express the guilt I felt, but I managed to hide most of it.

"Why did Pitch take the teeth?" I heard Jack say.

Looking over at Jack, Tooth replied, "It's not the teeth he wants, it's the memories."

"Memories?"

"That's why we collect the teeth Jack; they hold the most important memories of childhood. And when someone needs to be reminded of what's truly important we help them remember. We collect everyone's teeth, yours too."

"Wait my teeth? My-my memories?"

"Yes, from when you were young, before you became Jack Frost."

"I-I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost," Jack said shaking his head.

"Of course you were. Jack we were all someone before were chosen. You don't remember?" I said walking towards him.

"I just always assumed-wait so you're saying that I had another life, with-with a home and a-a family!" Jack said with astonishment and hope.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth said eyeing him.

"All this time the answers were right here! If I find them, then I will know why I am here! You have to show me!" Jack exclaimed flying off.

Tooth looked over at me for some help.

"Jack she can't."

"Why, why not?"

"Because Pitch took them, all the memories."

"Then we have to get them back!"

I heard Tooth gasp from behind me saying, "Oh no!"

As everyone looked over at Tooth we saw some of her feathers had fallen off. Her shrine was also losing its color.

"We're too late," I whispered to myself.

"NO! NO SUCH THING AS TOO LATE!" North exclaimed. "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! IDEA! WE COLLECT THE TEETH!"

"Are you serious?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"YES! If we collect the teeth, children keep believing in you!" North said pointing his sword at Tooth.

"But-But, that's seven continents to cover, and over-" Tooth said not believing North.

"Oh please, do you know how many presents I deliver in one night?"

"And how many eggs I hide?"

"And don't forget how many flowers I grow in just _one day_; over seven continents that is." I added with a smirk.

"And if you come we can get you your memories." North said glancing over at Jack.

Tooth then laughed with excitement and Sandy gave him a thumbs up.

"Soooo you in snowflake?" I said leaning over on North looking at Jack.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Yeah well at a small writers block so I don't know for sure if the next chapter will be posted next saturday...soooo yeah...Well any suggestions will be taken into account and i apologize for any spelling errors, because I was in a hurry and I am currently getting sick with a soar thoat aaaannnd my head is clogged...yay... yeah not really. Well C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE! :)**

**Cly******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Collecting Da Teeth**

**HEY! Well here is the next chapter! CHAPTER 5 WOOT WOOT! THANKS for all the favoriting, following, and reviews! This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Hope you like it! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

"Come on! You two are gunna have to go faster if you want to beat me!" I said running on all fours across the tops of roofs.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack said flying along beside me.

Bunny then finally caught up to me saying, "You don't want to challenge a rabbit sheila!"

"You don't want to challenge me!" I retorted with my white hair whipping past behind me.

At first we just wanted help Tooth collect all the Teeth, but now it turned into a full blown out competition.

"This is going to be epic!" I heard North say as he was jumping in and out of chimneys.

Deciding that running was slowing me down I decided to take out my big white wings. Flying up towards Tooth, she seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Four bicuspids over there, a-and an incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" She said flying into a billboard which was advertising toothpaste.

"Ow," she said grabbing her pointy nose.

I giggled to myself saying in unison with Jack, "You ok?"

"Just fine! It's just been a long time since I have been out in the field," She said flying up towards us with a big smile on her face.

"How long is a long time?" Jack aksed.

"440 years give or take…" she said rubbing her arm with an embarrassed smile.

She then quickly looked up and gasped pointing to a window that was some way behind us. Zipping past us she flew into the window to collect the tooth.

Jack and I just looked at each other with amazement and laughed to ourselves. We then looked at baby tooth who just shrugged. I then realized that I was still in a "competition," so I quickly flew past Jack.

"Better keep up!" I said flying to a child's window.

After quickly collecting the tooth I flew back out the window to find Jack going into the room beside me. Flying behind him I saw Bunny was already in there.

"Hehehe," Bunny said holding up a tooth.

Jack then tilted up his staff and frosted Bunny.

_HAHAH…No wonder he's on the naughty list….._

As he was about to jump off the window sill to collect the tooth, I pulled his hood over his head and flew inside the room, quickly retrieving the tooth. By the time he pulled the hood from his head I was out of the room, hovering behind him. I tapped his shoulder spooking him, causing him to fall forward into the child's room.

"Shhh, Jack you've got to be more careful. You wouldn't want to wake him up." I said playfully and then flew off.

This is how it went pretty much; we went from country to country; well actually it got even more competitive.

Zipping in and out of rooms we were all sabotaging each other.

As Bunny collected a tooth, climbing onto a rooftop, he slipped down because "somebody" frosted the ground beneath him.

"Ahhh!" Bunny yelped as he slid down the roof as Jack took the tooth from his hands.

"Yes!" he said holding it up in victory, which didn't last very long because I swooped down and grabbed it out of his cold hands.

"Really Jack, you're gunna have to do better than that be beat me!" I chimed in a mocking tone.

Flying off to the next room I saw there was a small explosion coming from a chimney in the distance.

Laughing to myself I said, "Oh Bunny! Hahaha….wait….. I hope North is ok…"

Quickly flying over to the chimney I waited at the opening to make sure North wasn't maimed. I saw him slowly come up, coughing because of the smoke.

"Are you ok?" I said innocently.

"Yes," he grunted as he finished climbing out of the chimney.

"Good…," I said folding my hands, "-so that way I won't feel guilty beating you!" I finished saying flying off.

"OH! No you don't Nature!" North exclaimed going after me.

After another good four hours, and a good amount of sabotaging, we finally finished.

Standing in a deserted area in New York, we all held up our bags of teeth.

"Wow! You collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth said with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

Everyone then lowered their bags with worried looks.

_Crap…._

"You guys have been leaving gifts right?" she questioned us.

Sandy then nodded, but then shook his head.

"Does leaving hydrangeas count as gifts," I said hopefully, holding a hydrangea in my hand.

She only gave me a crooked smile and shook her head.

I sighed and slapped my forehead, "Oh great evergreens…"

Going to the nearest coin laundry, we all stood in a line waiting at the coin machine.

"Hydrangeas, really?" Jack said from behind me.

"Well at least I left something!" I said stepping forward, after Sandy collected his quarters.

Collecting my quarters I walked to the side to let Jack walk forward.

Putting all the quarters in the big pouch I had, I walked past him saying, "Let the competition begin…again."

After everyone had gotten their quarters, we all headed out to give all the children who didn't get their quarters….the many, many, many children….

_This is going to be a long night….._

Climbing back into the children's windows we quickly gave them their quarters. As time went on though we started to make the gifts more….personalized. North started leaving candy canes, Bunny started leaving Easter eggs, and I left different flowers along with the quarter under their pillows. Hey, flowers never hurt anything. Before we knew it we had delivered all the gifts. I found myself in the bedroom of Jamie, the kid who always leaves out nuts for my squirrels. Sitting next the bed I was also accompanied by Jack and Tooth. Tooth was leaning over the bed collecting the last tooth.

"Hmmm left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident….Wonder how that happened, Jack?" she said looking up at Jack.

He only chuckled and said, "Kids, huh."

Tooth then placed the quarter under Jamie's pillow, and hovered over his bed.

"This was always my favorite part; seeing the kids….Why did I ever stop doing this?" Tooth asked herself.

"Yeah it is a lot different up close," Jack replied glancing over at her.

I sighed to myself. I have always been close to the children like Jack...Sometimes I look into their windows at night, just watching over all of them, but I never get up close and personal like Jack does….In my life, many children have seen me, but usually just a glimpse or a shadow. I have only had a real relationship with only a handful of children in my 600 and some years of being a guardian. I might be the protector of all life, which of course includes children, but I have only watched over them….

"Yeah, it is…I always love getting up close," I said looking over at Jamie as he slept in his bed.

Jack just gave me a small smile.

Breaking the small moment of silence before things got awkward I said, "Hey, Jack, thanks for coming with us. It means a lot."

"And sorry I didn't know of your memories sooner, I could have helped you." Tooth added in placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, let's just get you taken care of…then its Pitch's turn." He said narrowing his eyes with a small smirk.

Just then we heard North nosily squeezing into the room from the window, followed by  
Sandy.

"Here you are!"

"Shhhhh!" I said putting a finger up to my mouth and pointing over at the sleeping Jamie.

"What a gives slow pokes. Been looking everywhere for you. How are you feeling?" North whispered.

"Believed in!" Tooth whispered back with a big smile on her face.

North just chuckled to himself, giving Tooth a smile. Glancing over I saw bunny rise out of his rabbit hole.

"Oh so that's how it is…All working together and make sure the rabbit gets last place." Bunny said jumping out of his hole and walking forward.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Everyone said putting their fingers up to their mouths.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out Peter cotton tail." Jack said showing his _small _bag of teeth to bunny.

"You call that a bag of chompers? This is a bag of chompers," Bunny replied holding up his larger bag of teeth.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…this is about Tooth. Not a competition…but if it was I WIN!" North exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Uhhhh no,no,no,no….ya see boys if it _was _a competition _I _win." I said going over to the corner of the room and picking up my HUMUNGOUS bag of teeth, which was like three times the size of my body.

"WHAT!?" North yelled out.

He yelled so loud that he woke up Jamie, who turned on his flashlight and flashed it a North.

"Oh no…" North said with wide eyes.

"Santa Claus…" Jamie said with astonishment.

Flashing his flash light around he said, "The Easter Bunny…Sand man, the Tooth fairy! I knew you'd come!"

He finally shined his flash light at me.

"Wow…you're Mother Nature….I didn't know you had ears and a tail!"

"Ha surprise! We all came!" I said so happily that my wings flapped.

"Wow you have wings too!" he said looking up at me.

"Yeah, oh and thanks for leaving the nuts out for my squirrels, I appreciate it, and I am sure they do too," I said leaning in a whispering to him.

He only looked back at all of us with astonishment.

"He can see us?" Jack asked looking over at me.

Jamie then flashed his light past Jack without seeing him. Jack just looked down with disappointment.

"Hey guys he's still awake!" Tooth whispered to us.

"Oh yeah, Sandy knock him out!" Bunny said looking down at Sandy.

Sandy just nodded and punched his fist into his opposite hand.

"No not like that! Use the dream sand!" I said rolling my eyes.

Just then a dog jumped on the bed and started to growl and Bunny.

_Oh my gosh it is a greyhound…_

"No stop that's the Easter Bunny! Get down Abby!" The boy yelled at the dog.

"Alright nobody panic….."

"That's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack said pointing at the dog.

"I bet he's never met a rabbit like me," Bunny retorted.

I scoffed at his comment and said, "Hey Bunny you want me to take care of this? I have had my experience with dogs. And, well, I am Mother Nature."

Glancing over I saw Sandy starting to make a ball of sand, so Jamie could fall asleep.

"No! I got this sheila! After all I'm six foot one, have nerves of steel, a master of Tai chi…."

Jack then rolled his eyes, took his staff, and hit Jamie's alarm clock making it go off. The dog then pounced, causing Bunny to run away. Bunny and the dog were running all over the room, as Sandy tried to aim his ball of sand at the dog.

"Uggh, if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself!" I said flying after the dog

Flying past North I saw Sandy throw his ball of sand. North ducked out of the way causing it to hit Tooth and baby tooth, who then fell asleep with teeth dancing above their heads. The ball of sand continued to bounce everywhere and hit Bunny next. Finally flying up to the dog, I grabbed him. Looking over I saw that North was now asleep as well, with Candy canes dancing above his head. It was only me, Jack, and Sandy left.

"And that's how it's done," I said looking at Sandy and Jack.

Sandy then put an exclamation point above his head.

"What?" I questioned.

"That's what," Jack said pointing over to the ball of sand which was coming straight for me.

"Oh NO…." I said trying to shield my face as the ball flew at my head causing both me and the dog to fall asleep.

As Sandy put the boy to sleep, Jack looked down at me, seeing balls of yarn dancing above my head. I playfully batted at them in my sleep.

"Haha typical…"Jack said shaking his head.

Then my dream changed to balls of yarn and snowflakes.

"Soooo she's a snow fan…." Jack said looking over at Sandy who just smiled and shrugged.

"Wait, doesn't she call me snowflake?"

* * *

**Yeah well my exams are this week, so I am not sure if the next chapter will be posted on time...so yeah...Hope you liked this chapter! And any suggestions are appreciated and will be taken into account! :)**

**Cly******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dreams consumed by Nightmares**

**Heyyyyyyy I am back! And I survived exams! WHOO-HOO! ANNND I aced my art exam, just sayin ;). Yeah, well, just so you all know today is ,well, my BIRTHDAY! YAY! Yeah just thought I'd let you know! I have also been really busy making a korra cosplay costume, so i just got done writing this chapter! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! Hope you like this chapter! The story starts out, when MN (Cly) is dreaming (just wanted to let you know so you don't get confused). Favoriting and reviewing is appreciated! :)**

* * *

Giggling to myself I batted the yarn balls that were all scattered on the carpeted floor, right next to a big fireplace. Pouncing on one, I grabbed it and rolled on my back. After I batted it in the air a few times, I contently sighed and curled up in a ball, next to the warm fire. I watched the flames dance and crackle, as I fumbled with the soft ball in my hands. Then without warning someone grabbed it from my grasp. Looking up I saw Jack. He chuckled to himself as he tossed the ball in the air. I jumped up to go and grab it, but he snatched it before I could.

"Jack!" I exclaimed attempting to get my ball of yarn back.

"Haha, you'll have to catch me first!" he said flying out the nearest window.

"Hey!" I scampered up to the widow and jumped out of it.

I heard the snow crunch under my feet. As I looked up I saw a Winter Wonder land. There were heavy blankets of snow, icicles on the trees, and the only source of light was the moon. Quickly looking around I tried to spot Jack.

"Hey try lookin' over here!"

Turning my head to the source of the voice, I spotted Jack by a nearby tree. As I ran up to the tree, he quickly hid behind it. I lunged to where he hid but he wasn't there.

"What?" I mumbled to myself.

I then heard a whistle, which led me too peak my head around the tree. Jack was over by another tree holding up my ball of yarn.

"You're gunna have to do better than that if you want your yarn back. I thought Mother Nature was faster than that!" he yelled over.

"She is!" I said with a smile.

I giggled as I ran over to where he was. To tell you the truth I was actually having fun. I expected myself to be angry, mad, annoyed, etc, but I wasn't. Again Jack hid behind the tree and when I jumped to where he hid, he wasn't there. So, I peeked my head around the tree, seeing if I could spot him.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!"

I shrieked in surprise and I jumped into a pile of snow. Popping my head out, and shaking the snow off my ears, I came face to face with a big pair of blue eyes.

"You know I am not even trying…" he said mockingly as he nipped my nose.

"Ow!" I said grasping my nose as frost appeared on it.

I gave him a weird look.

_Oh ha ha….Jack Frost is nipping at my noise, good one…_

As I rolled my eyes at his _originality_ I came up with a plan. I was going to get my ball of yarn back if it killed me.

I clenched my eyes and yelped, "OW OW! Ow my eyes!"

"What?"

"The frost it got in my eyes! Ow it's burning!" I said putting my fingers up to my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I-I didn't mean…I just-" the Jack muttered.

_Sucker…._

I then lunged on top of him, and snatched my ball of yarn from his grasp.

Sitting on top of him I exclaimed, "HA! Who's the slow one now!?"

"Still you," he simply stated quickly leaning forward.

Before certain "things" happened, I was jolted awake.

"Huh Wha-?!" I said quickly opening my eyes and swinging my head around drowsily.

Franticly looking around I saw that I was on North's sleigh along with North, Bunny, and Tooth. I must have been brought on here when I was asleep. Glancing over I saw that Bunny and Tooth were jolted awake too.

_What the Great Evergreens?!_

Now realizing that there was a fight against Pitch going on, I jumped out of the sleigh and flew down towards the fight. And just like me, everyone was joining in. North and Bunny were fighting from the sleigh, while Tooth and Jack fought up alongside me. Swinging my spear around, I was fighting nightmares left and right. After fighting off the last two nightmares that were near me, I glanced to the side and saw that Jack had lost grip of his staff, which caused him to fall. I was about to fly over and catch him, but North beat me too it. Jack landed on North's sleigh, and swiftly caught his staff. Flying below I joined the others. Landing on the sleigh, I noticed Sandy was not with us. I franticly looked up and saw he was fighting Pitch, alone! Sandy was on a huge cloud of gold sand, fighting off the big swirls of black sand that surrounded him.

"WE'VE GOTTA HELP SANDY!" I yelled.

North then swerved his sleigh, so we were heading towards them. My eyes were glued on Sandy and Pitch, intently watching. While Sandy was fighting off the Black sand with his whips, I saw Pitch take aim with a black arrow.

"NO!" I yelled, flying off the sleigh, with Jack following behind me.

I flew as fast as I could, but I was too late. Pitch flung the arrow, and in plunged right through Sandy's back. The black sand then started to consume him, replacing all his brightness with darkness.

_No! I can still save him! I can still save him!_

Swarms of black sand were layering over his golden ones, and before I knew it, Sandy closed his eyes, and was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I flew up with my spears pointed and Pitch.

It just didn't matter anymore. I was going to make him pay. As I flew up towards him, Pitch made a big wave of black sand, which caused me to stop in my tracks. It completely towered over me. I started to fly back not knowing what to do. Jack by now had caught up to me, and just when he did, the wave crashed over us. It felt dark and cold. As if happiness was not possible. I tried to scream but nothing came out. It was just…dark…but then I saw light, a lot of light. It was pulsating and electrifying, and before I knew it, the black sand was pushed back. I was tumbling in the air now free, but I still didn't see Jack. Looking up I saw a bright blue light illumination from the sand. It got brighter and brighter until, the black sand was driven back towards Pitch. Jack's frost seemed to have an effect on Pitch's sand. The black sand had frost, spreading all over it, until it, well, exploded. Pitch and Jack were both flung back by the blast. Unconscious, Jack was falling down still holding his staff. On instinct, I soared down and caught him in my arms with ease. I then flew down towards North's sleigh, and laid him down.

"J-Jack how did you do that?" I said in a shaky voice as he started to wake up.

"I-I didn't know I could…" he said gasping, trying to sit up.

I held my head in my hands, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"He…he's gone," I said as tears rolled down my face.

I clenched my fists and shut my eyes.

_How could I have failed again…_

* * *

**NOOOOO! WHY! WHY! (sob)...yeah well that's about it until next time! Starting on Chapter 7...SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND TOTALLY APPRECIATED! And any of your guyses thoughts on Natures and Jacks relationship are also welcome! Want to please my readers! Virtual presents are welcome, sooo you can totally go out *whispers* and yes, Jack Frost will be accepted as a present. Well C U in the next update!  
**

**Cly****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**SOOO YAY! HERE IT IS! Just got done writing it! WHOO-HOO! This chapter is not the happiest chapter, but it is somewhat of a Jack/Nature(Cly) moment. I think it's really sweet:) But enough of me talking (or me typing) here is the Chapter that you have been waiting for! (Again sorry it was late!) Reviewing and Favoriting is appreaciated :)**

* * *

Sadness, gloom, hatred, failure…was all I felt.

_I am a failure. I don't deserve to be Mother Nature….I can't even protect the ones I love…._

Everyone was now at North's workshop. I held a lit golden lap in my hands.

_It reminds me of Sandy…he was always so bright._

I knelt down and placed it near his engraved symbol, located on the emblem on the ground. I flapped my white wings and slowly glided backwards, joining the other guardians behind me. I stood between Tooth and Bunny, looking at the floor. Shortly after standing next to them, I sank to my knees and silently sobbed. Bunny knelt down beside me and helped me stand back up, leaning on him. Tooth took my hand in hers and then took North's. Grasping her hand tightly I continued to sob in Bunny's soft fur. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair.

I just, felt so…..broken.

Taking in a few shaky deep breaths, I shook myself from Bunny's grasp, and started to back away.

"Sheila?" Bunny quietly questioned.

Tooth and North then proceeded to turn around.

Still backing away, tears rolling down from my eyes, I kept looking at the floor and tightened my fists, until my knuckles were white and my nails were digging into my palms.

_This can't be happening….I-I lost him…NO I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST WON'T!_

Slowly walking up to me, Bunny placed his hand on my tear stained cheek.

"Cly," he softly said, slouching, so we were face to face.

I just clenched my eyes shut, turned around, and flew away.

"Cly!" Bunny said wanting to follow me.

Flying high up, I landed in one of North's big toy airplanes, which hung from the ceiling of his workshop. Lying on the seat, I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes letting more tears fall. I just lied there, not knowing how I could go on without Sandy…

As morning came, I still had not left the plane. I still felt lost, so lost.

"Are you alright?" North asked Jack who was sitting by the window with his hoodie over his head.

"I just…I wish I could have done something," he replied

"Done something? Jack you stood up to Pitch. You saved us, and more importantly you saved Nature. She wouldn't be here without you," North replied sitting down beside him. "Sandy would be proud of what you did."

Jack then stood up, taking off his hood, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are guardian," North said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"How can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?"

"You will. I feel it, in my belly," North said smiling.

His smile soon faded and he looked at the ceiling, where I landed in the toy airplane.

"The only thing I unsure about is Nature," North finally said looking back at Jack.

Jack looked back at North questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nature is taking death of Sandy very hard. We all loved Sandy, but there no question that she loved and cared for him most. She was only person who could understand Sandy. You know, understand his symbols. And whenever she had problem, she go to him. They just had this, bond. Now that he is gone, I don't know…I think she broken….All I know is, she is not coming down from there-," he said looking back at the airplanes and then back at Jack, "-on her own."

"Nature is strong, but I know she hurt, very hurt," North whispered.

Jack looked up to where I had been since last night, and wondered how I was doing.

"Maybe," North said nonchalantly shrugging, "you go talk to her."

"Me? I-I don't think that is such a good idea," Jack stuttered looking back at North.

"Of course it good idea," North said all knowingly.

"UH-no it is most definitely not a good idea," Bunny said over hearing the conversation.

"What? Of course it is," North replied

"You think frostbite is gonna make things bettah? If anything e's gonna make things worse! I should be the one ta talk ta her!"

"Oh you just jealous that he's-"

Jack had now decided that he was going to talk to me. As the other two guardians continued to argue, he flew off unnoticed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bunny saw Jack flying towards the toy airplanes.

"Hey! What does that show pony think he's-"

"He," North said cutting off Bunny, "-is going to get Nature, out of that plane."

"And how do ya know that?" Bunny defended crossing his arms.

"Because I feel-"

"-it in ya belly…yeah I KNOW." Bunny grumbled walking off.

Flying up towards the airplane, he hovered looking at me. I was still curled up in a ball, and my back was facing him. He was about to say something, but I already knew he was there.

"Hey Jack," I said with no emotion.

"Hey," he weakly replied.

Seeing that I was not going to turn around to face him, he flew above me and landed, sitting Indian style, in front of me. The plane's cockpit was fairly big, so we fitted in with no problem. I saw him set his staff on the side of the cockpit and then twiddle his thumbs, probably trying to think of what to say.

"So…Uh…your name's Cly?" Jack finally said.

"What?" I said picking up my head.

"Well, I just heard Bunny call you that yesterday. So I just thought…um, so was that-I mean, is your name, from uh-"

"Yes. My name's Cly," I said in a whisper.

"Well you should use it more often…It's pretty," he said looking me in the eyes.

I looked away and tried not to let any tears fall from my eyes. And, well, I failed terribly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him play with his hands again. He probably didn't know how to respond to me crying.

_Why can't he just leave!_

Breaking the silence I said, trying to not let my voice shake, "What do you want Jack?"

Looking up at me he said, "To make sure you're ok."

"Well…. I'm fine so you can leave," I stated swiftly shifting in my seat, so my back was to him again.

I felt him put an arm on my shoulder, saying, "No, no you're not."

"FINE!" I said flinging his arm off my shoulder, standing up, facing him, "I'm not fine! OK! I'm just-(sigh)"

I stopped mid-sentence, looked at the floor, and then look back at him.

"I haven't felt like this since…..for a long time. I guess I forgot how much it hurts."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sincere look.

"I guess I just feel so…alone."

"Well," Jack began saying, "I can't say I know how it feels to loose someone close to you, but I know a thing or two about being alone."

I guess it never occurred to me that he really was alone. Other than seeing kids, who couldn't see him, or seeing the other guardians once in a while, or seeing me on my daily route, he really was alone. And this "alone" feeling that I am feeling right now, doesn't feel good. I don't know how he could have coped with that feeling for 300 years.

"I know it doesn't compare to loosing someone you care about, but you're not alone. You have me.…a-and Tooth, Bunny, and North," he stuttered.

"Well, what I am trying to say is, seeing you on your daily route kept me going. Even though you might not have acknowledged me in the nicest way, it showed me that I wasn't invisible. And all those times that I frosted your flowers when you told me not to, was to get you to talk to me, to again prove I existed. So since you helped me, and kept me going for the last 300 years, let me help you," he said putting his hands around mine.

_I never thought of that….all this time he frosted my flowers to get my attention….to show that he existed._

My mouth was slightly open with astonishment.

_How could I have been so blind?..._

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that-that I didn't make you my friend for the last 300 years. I'm sorry that I let you be alone. I should have never done that. I should have known. I'm-I'm so sorry," I said full of guilt, looking down.

"Hey," he said titling my chin up, "I didn't make it any easier for you. I mean frosting someone's flowers doesn't scream _I need a friend. _You didn't know; it wasn't your fault. Having a friend for the last 300 years would have been nice, but I'm just happy I get to be your friend now."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"And as your friend, let me help you get off this airplane. I won't ever let you feel alone. We can do this together," he said reaching his hand out towards me.

I hesitated at first, but then grasped it firmly. His hand was soft and cold, but not too cold, almost chilly. Looking up at him, he gave me the biggest smile.

Guiding me to the edge of the plane he said, "And for the record I think you're the most important guardian."

I only smiled and said, "Yeah, let's just see if you'll keep saying that after we defeat Pitch."

He only shrugged and led me off the plane. We both flew down to the other awaiting guardians. And I couldn't help but giggle when Bunny's mouth dropped, because Jack got me to come down.

_I guess Jack's not as bad as I thought._

* * *

**Awwww, he's not as bad as she thought :). Well yeah thats it for this week and ,just so you know, with school, family, school, and life, and SCHOOL, it has been hard writing chapters every week (especially ones that are not crappy). So I probably wont be able to upadate every week, but maybe I might if I somehow have a great amount of extra time:). So i will try to update as frequently as possible AND dont worry, it's not like I wont be udpating for two months or something like that. I WILL STILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK! Yes, I will try as hard as i can! I solemnly promise as a fanfictioner! And to make my updates better and quicker, if you have any ideas ANY at all (preferably ones about Jack/Nature(Cly), PM me or review. Reviews always motivate and inspire me :))) C U in the next update!**

**Cly******


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**HEYYYYY! Sorry i have been gone for sooooo loooooong! Just been really busy with school and doing hetalia and legend of korra cosplay costumes...But here is the next Chapter! And i just want to thank Awesomo3000 for sending in suggestions! It helped me out A LOT! Hope you like the next Chapter! :)))))) (Again SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SOOOOO LONG) Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

"Wha-how did you-how did _he _get you down from there?"

I just giggled and shook my head, but before I could respond Tooth gasped and said, "Look how fast they're going out."

Turning around, I looked at North's big globe and saw many of the lights on it were going out.

_Oh no._

"It's fear," I said flying up to the globe, "It's all because he tipped the balance," I said clenching my fists thinking of Sandy.

"Hey buck up you sad sacks, we can still turn this around," Bunny said walking forward, "Easter is tomorrow and I need your help."

Flying back over towards the others, I stood between Jack and Tooth.

"I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again," Bunny said jabbing a thumb at the big globe.

"Bunny is right!" North exclaimed, leading us out of the big room.

Walking onto a spherical platform, I lowered us down deeper into the factory.

"As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important."

_WOW….Never thought I would hear those words come out of North's mouth._

The platform then stopped and we all started to get off.

"Hey did everyone hear that?" Bunny said excitedly looking straight at me.

"Yeah, I did, now only if we can get him to say that Earth Day is more important," I said putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"We must hurry to the warren. Everyone to the sleigh" North said, changing the subject, still leading the way.

"Oh no mate," Bunny said walking in front of North, "My warren, my rules. Buckle up."

Bunny then tapped his foot on the floor, making his rabbit hole appear. We all then fell down the hole. Expecting this, I shifted when I fell so I went in head first, so I could scamper down the hole and not fall on my butt and slide down. Well, this plan was ruined none other by Jack who slid right into me, which caused me to topple over.

This is when I started to scream….

"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screamed as I fell down the twisted tunnel.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, we all fell out and fell toppling over each other. Of course for me I had the luxury of having Jack fall right on top of me. Talk about awkward…..

"Ughh," Jack groaned lifting his head up from my chest.

"Having fun, are we?" I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Looking at our position, he blushed and quickly got off of me.

As we both stood up Jack said, "Hey, if you're thinking I planned that, I didn't. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Suuuure you didn't," I said giving him a cocky smile.

"Haha, buckle up. It's very funny," North said sitting up.

"Hehe, welcome to the warren!" Bunny exclaimed motioning his hand behind him, as two big stone eggs walked up behind him.

Then, Bunny suddenly turned around and his ears started to twitch. It only took me a few seconds to find out why. My ears also started to twitch. I heard a faint sound coming from the tunnel ahead of us. A bunch of his white Easter eggs where all running out of the tunnel in a hurry.

"You hear that?" I said walking forward, towards Bunny.

"Yeah, something's up," Bunny said narrowing his eyes.

We all then got into our fighting stances. Pointing both of my spears in the tunnels direction, I charged with the others.

"AGHHHHHH!" we all screamed, as we ran towards the entrance.

But we all stopped once we saw a little girl walk out.

"Sophie?" Jack and I both said in astonishment.

We all then, pulled back our weapons, put smiles on our faces, and nervously laughed.

_Almost maimed a little girl…Nice one Cly…._

Sophie then dropped the eggs and started to laugh, "Elf, Elf, Elf!"

She ran up around Bunny, chasing one of the elves that had come along with us.

"What is SHE DOING HERE!?" Bunny exclaimed looking at North.

"Uh Uh...snow globe," North said feeling around his pockets.

"Oh crickey!" Bunny said walking away and then looking at us, "Somebody do something!"

"Hey don't look at me, I'm invisible remember," Jack said innocently putting his hands up.

"Hahahaha," Sophie giggled dragging the elf by the top of his hat.

"Don't worry Bunny I bet she is a fairy fan," Tooth said flying up near the girl. "It's ok little one."

"Oh pretty," the little girl said looking at Tooth in awe.

"Awww, you know what I got something for you. Here it is," Tooth said holding out her hand with some teeth in them.

Oh my evergreens…

"Look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them," Tooth happily said, smiling at Sophie.

Sophie then screamed and ran away. As she ran off she caught a glimpse of me.

"Kitty!" Sophie exclaimed running towards me.

Giggling she grabbed a hold of my tail. I giggled as well, having this be one of the very few close encounters I get with a child. It was so nice having a child _actually being with me._ As I said I mainly closely observe children. I have only had a close relation with a handful.

"Hey you want a ride?" I said getting on all fours.

Sophie only nodded and started to climb on my back.

"Hahaha blood and gums," Jack said walking in front of everyone and then landing on one of the many big moss covered rocks, "when was the last time that you guys actually hung out with kids?"

"We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time…for children," North said awkwardly.

"If one little kid could ruin Easter, then you guys are in worse shape than I thought, but I think Cly's doing pretty good right now," Jack said blowing a snowflake in Bunny's direction and looking over at me and Sophie, as I scampered around with her on my back.

The snowflake floated through the air and promptly landed on Bunny's noise. As soon as it hit his noise, it dispersed and broke into many tiny blue sparkles, which soon vanished. Glancing over at him I saw he had a big smile on his face. He looked over at us and gave out a small giggle.

_Talk about being bipolar._

"Does someone want to play with Sophie?" I said in a sing-song voice, trotting over to him.

"Come on," Bunny said kneeling down and picking Sophie up off my back, "I want to show you something."

Following Bunny through the tunnel and deeper into his warren I walked over by Jack.

"I saw what you did there," I said playfully bumping into him.

"Did what?" I said sarcastically.

Glancing over at Bunny I saw him kneeling down near Sophie, on one of the many hills, by a flower, which produced an egg.

"Want to paint some eggs, yeah?" he said taking her hand and leading her down the hill.

"Yeah!" Sophie said excitedly.'

"Come on then."

Flying up above I saw eggs walking everywhere. They were either being colored in the colorful river or being stripped by sliding down twirling vines. It was just an amazing sight to watch. Looking down I saw Bunny running through an arch of flowers with Sophie on his back. After running under the arch he let her walk off and she ended up being carried by eggs.

"There will be spring time on every continent and I am bringing hope with it!" Bunny exclaimed

Walking by one of the yetis, Bunny said, "Too Christmasy mate, paint 'em blue."

The yeti angrily grunted, exclaimed and fell over.

"Hey what's over there?" Bunny said to Sophie looking at one of the colored eggs.

"Whoa," Sophie said excitedly, picking it up, and showing it to him.

"Oh that's a beauty! Now all we're going to do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter," Bunny said walking Sophie through another opening, out into another big area of the Warren, as all the other eggs followed.

Walking through, all the eggs were walking along the stone paths which led to the tunnels.

Bunny kneeled down next Sophie as she watched the eggs, and Jack and I kneeled down by Bunny as well.

"You're not bad," Jack said looking at Bunny, as Sophie curled up in his arms and started to fall asleep.

"You're not bad yourself," Bunny said looking back at Jack as Sophie fell asleep in his arms

"Ah look-ah I'm sorry about the whole kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent isn't it? Ha poor little ankle biter, look at this all tuckered out."

"I love her," Tooth said kneeling down near us.

"I think it's time to take her home," I said taking her in my arms.

"How 'bout I take her home?" Jack questioned.

"Jack no, Pitch is-"

"No match for this," Jack said, holding up his staff, finishing my sentence, which caused me to raise my eyebrow in annoyance.

"Which is why we need you here with us," Bunny said motioning at us.

"Trust me I'll be quick as a bunny," Jack said with a smile, motioning toward the entrance.

Baby tooth started squeaking to Tooth excitedly.

"Baby tooth said she would like to go with you," Tooth said smiling, looking at Jack.

Sighing I walked up to him, and placed Sophie in his arms.

"Alright fine…just be careful."

"Oh so you care about me now…."

"Hey I never said I didn't care, I just know how reckless you can be. So just promise me you'll take her home, safely, and come straight back and most importantly be careful because if she gets hurt I swear…" I said crossing my arms.

"Ok, ok. I promise. And I am not that reckless, just only when I want to be," he said winking and flying out followed by Baby Tooth.

As soon as he left Bunny said, "Ha, he really likes you sheila."

"What? He does not!" I said in defense.

"Yes! I thought that too! You and Jack are going to be together."

"And how could you possibly know that?!" I said glaring at Bunny and North.

Bunny just smirked at North and said, "Because sheila, he feels it-"

"-in my belly!" North finished saying putting his hands on his stomach.

"That's a load of petunias! And that sentence wasn't even grammatically correct…."

"Ha ha, we're just messing with you sheila," Bunny said ruffling up my hair.

Letting out a small giggle I rolled my eyes.

"Well while we wait, I might as well tend to all your plants. Oooooh and maybe add some lilacs over here! And some hydrangeas over there…." I continued flying off, looking at other improvement I could make.

"Ha, she always does that when she comes here. Looking at new ways to redecorate me Warren," Bunny said rolling his eyes.

"Ha, yes, Nature….but um I was not messing around Bunny. I do feel it in-"

"Yeah your belly, whatever. And as much as it pains me to say it, I think you're right mate. Looks like you got some competition Tooth."

"Huh, what me…Ha-ha why would I care?..." Tooth said rubbing her arm nervously.

* * *

**HA, poor tooth...yeah well, I have some ideas for the next Chapter, but if you have any (any ideas at all) they are still welcome! I have a bunch of tests all this week so dont expect the Chapter to be up by next saturday, but maybe it will be who knows!:) Um yeah so i got to go to bed...yeah...just to let you all know the next chapter is going to be DRAMATIC! HEHEHEHE. Grrr got to go to bed...need my sleep...C U IN THE NXT UPDATE! **

**Cly******


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**HEYYYY! YEAH! Well here is the next chapter!:) And oh my gosh did you know (for all you ATLA fans) that the search: part 1 is out! AHHHH! Can't wait to get that:) From now, for every chapter, I am going to try and do shout outs for the people who reviewed or helped me with the chapter. SOOOOO if you reviewed or gave me any ideas through a PM, check down below:) (and if I ever, for some reason, forget to mention you and you did review in the last chapter or gave me a PM, PLZ let me know!) Hope you enjoy the next Chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated:)**

* * *

Humming to myself I started to grow a blanket of lily of the valley over one of Bunny's hills. I took in a deep breath smelling their sweet sent.

_Wonder what's taking Jack so long…..he better no be doing anything stupid._

I started to get a little worried, but I tried to not let it bother me. He probably has to find her house or something…Even though I was a little worried, for some reason, I had this elated feeling that made me want to twirl in the air, laugh, and fly around in all directions. I actually felt happy.

_Maybe….just maybe this is going to work. Everything is going to be okay._

That happy feeling was crushed when I heard Bunny franticly call out my name.

"Cly?! Sheila?! Sheila where are ya'?!"

Quickly flying over to the source his voice, I saw him and the other guardians and….MAPLE?

"Maple what are you doing here? Is everything ok?!" I said to one of my wolves.

Maple responded by whining and grunting franticly.

"Oh no…" I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes.

"What did 'e say Sheila?" Bunny said in a worried voice.

"No…NO NO NO! This can't be happening!" I said holding my head and pulling on my ears.

"What is wrong Nature?" North said putting both hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"He-he's attacking my base! PITCH IS ATTACKING MY BASE! I-I have to go and protect my babies! I won't let him, I won't!" I said hysterically pushing off North's hands, starting to fly away, followed by Maple, who was jumping on a trail of clouds that he brought with him.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Tooth said trying to fly.

"Wha- I-I can't fly!" She said trying to flap her wigs as fast as she could, but couldn't get more than an inch off the ground.

"Cly stop! You can't go on your own! Get back 'ere!" Bunny called out.

I turned around and called back, "No! I won't let him take them! I won't let him take my family again!"

I didn't care. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as my family was ok.

********line break*********

"There aren't any eggs anywhere."

"There's nothing here."

"Come on let's go."

All the kids were wandering around looking for Easter eggs that weren't even there.

"Hey, yes there is! There is! I mean these are not my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch," Bunny said running up to the kids, holding up one of his eggs from his egg basket he was holding.

"I can't believe it," one of the little girls said.

"I-I I know, haha," Bunny said nervously laughing, thinking she was talking about one of his eggs.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny…" she said frowning and walking away.

"What? No!" Bunny said in astonishment.

"Wrong, not true. I-I'm right in front of you kids-" he said walking in front of a kid to only have him walk right through him.

Bunny gasped in horror and looked around with wide eyes.

"They don't see me…They don't see me," he said in realization as his ears went down in sadness.

Bunny then crouched in a ball on the ground, holding one of his eggs to his chest. Jack had now finally arrived and just witnessed what happened. Tooth had now flown over by Bunny trying to comfort him.

"JACK!" North's booming voice called out.

"Where were you? The nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, smashed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface. And now Nature's base is being attacked!" North said to Jack.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jack said in horror. "Is Cly-"

"Jack!" Tooth said flying over by Jack, but then gasping seeing a memory case in his hands, "Where did you get that?"

"I was…It's-" Jack said trying to find the right words.

"Where's Baby Tooth?!" Tooth said with wide eyes. "Jack what have you done?"

"That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?! Nature is now in trouble and you weren't here to help her or to help Bunny!" North said with his voice raising.

"No! Listen, listen. I'm sorry," Jack said in a rasping voice. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Will ya' all stop blabbering?! Cly is up there, fighting those nightmares all by 'erself! You're the only other one us that can fly mate, so go up there and help 'er. And let me be clear frostbite, if you don't bring her back, I'll crack you like an egg," Bunny said in a dark voice. "NOW GO!"

Jack quickly flew to where my base was. He knew where it was located because he tried to break in it so many times. He only hoped that he would make it in time.

*******line break*******

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I plunged my spears into another nightmare.

Oak and I were fighting side by side as everyone else was either fighting or told to evacuate. Wolves and eagles were running and flying everywhere, defending our home, and others that were evacuating were taking the sproutlings with them, well the sproutlings that weren't already destroyed.

"Oak, I need you to evacuate everyone, including the wolves and eagles!" I said as I hit two more nightmares.

He looked back at me like I was crazy and he grunted in protest.

"I know! But I need to make sure they're all safe. That you're safe! Now go!"

He still stood his ground and continued to fight.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" I yelled.

He grunted and ran off calling for the other wolves to follow. As they all left, I felt myself fighting nightmares right and left. It was overwhelming. There were so many. It was like a swarm of mad bees in the middle of spring.

"So that's how it's going to be Pitch! You're going to have your nightmares do your dirty work! YOU'RE A COWARD! WHAT, YOU TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME YOURSELF!?"

After that comment, they started to trample me and I eventually fell down and curled up into a ball, but as soon as I curled up they stopped. Not giving up, I grunted, and with all my strength pushed myself to stand up. And when I did, all the nightmares were standing in a line behind none other than Pitch.

"You called?" he said in a nonchalant voice.

I only glared back at him, trying not to fall over.

"You see my dear," he said throwing some sand at me, making me get thrown back and tied up on the wall. "Can't you see what's happening? Can't you feel it?

"Feel what?!" I snarled back.

"Can't you feel yourself getting weaker, almost as though your power is slipping?" He said twirling his finger in the air.

"What are you trying to say Pitch?" I questioned.

"Ha, and I thought you were the smart one."

"If you're trying to say nature won't survive without me it will. It did in the past."

"Oh yes and it did rather well without you too. Just like the ice age. You won't be here to prevent things like that if you are gone. You see, when I made this dark sand, I didn't intend it to just cause nightmares; I made it to poison you. To poison the land."

I gasped in horror.

_No he-he can't do that!_

"Now don't worry I am not going to kill the land. I won't have any people to scare if I did that, would I? If I can make the land dull and grey, it wouldn't bring any comfort. You see nature is one of the last things that would bring people hope and happiness. And I can't have that can I?"

Glancing over I saw some more of the nightmares coming in….with Oak and some other my wolves.

"Oh look we have visitors," he said with a smirk.

"No…no they got away!" I said struggling to break free from the sand that was restraining me to the wall.

"Too bad they won't see tomorrow," Pitch said making a knife appear out of this black sand.

He raised it above Oak's head, about to slay him.

"Say goodbye," he said about to plunge it down.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed out.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"Please, just let him go and kill me instead. Just…leave him alone," I said tears streaming down from my eyes.

"Oh how sweet. I hate sweet, but I suppose I will spare him. And there is no point in trying to kill you it is impossible as you know, but you will meet your end soon enough. Take them away," He said motioning to the wolves.

"NO! OAK! Let them go! OAAAAAAK!" I screamed out as the nightmares carried them away.

"You see my dear there are no happy endings…" Pitch says walking to one of the big open windows. "Too bad you're so sweet. You would have made me a wonderful queen."

As he was about to fly out, something popped, something snapped.

_THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING HIM GET AWAY!_

With all my strength I broke out of the black sand and flew straight towards him.

"I am not letting you get away!" I yelled.

Quickly flying out the window he evaded my grasp, but I still followed him. I wasn't going to stop until I knew Oak was ok. But something else happened. This shooting sharp pain was surging throughout my back and when it finally stopped I found myself falling.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell down from the sky.

Feeling my back my wings somehow retracted. I tried to bring them back out to no avail. Then out of nowhere something caught me. Well, more like someone.

"Cly are you-"

"Let go of me!" I screamed thrashing around.

"It's me Cly! It's me Jack," Jack said cupping my face with one of his cold hands. "Why were you falling, can't you fly?"

It came to me in realization that I couldn't fly. I was getting weaker…..

"Just get me down…" I sobbed, burying my head into his blue sweatshirt.

As we were flying I noticed that he had a memory in the pocket of his sweat shirt. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. After getting me back to everyone else, he gently placed me on the ground. Bunny ran right up to me and hugged me.

"I am so happy you're ok Sheila," Bunny said hugging me tighter, but I pushed him away.

Looking directly at Jack, I screamed, "WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!"

Jack had a very hurt expression on his face but I didn't care.

"WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU PROMISED!"

"I-"

"YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD BRING HER HOME AND BE RIGHT BACK!" I screamed trying not to sob.

"I thought….that you changed…we needed you...I needed you..." I said putting a hand to me chest, full of hurt and betrayal.

"Now I can't fly, my home is destroyed, Easter is ruined, and….they're gone…my family…Oak is gone," I said with my voice quivering.

"I-I'm sorry."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! THIS WHOLE TIME ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF AND YOUR MEMORIES! IT WASN'T ABOUT THE KIDS OR US! THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU JACK, THIS IS ABOUT ALL OF US! EASTER IS A TIME OF NEW BEGINNINGS! NEW LIFE! I HAD DAFFODIL SPROUTLINGS TO PLANT TODAY AND BABY DEER TO TEACH HOW TO WALK! EASTER IS ABOUT HOPE…..now it's gone…" I said looking at Bunny with said eyes.

Just then I felt that sharp pain surge through my body again; this time it was in my head. I held my head from the excruciating pain.

"Are you alright?" Jack said coming near me.

"Don't touch me!" I said walking back.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed from the pain.

I felt it surge through my head and through my mouth. It felt like my canine teeth were being pulled out and as though someone was stabbing my head. I ended up keeling over on the ground, on my knees. Finally the pain subsided and I gasped for air.

"Oh….oh MN," Tooth said walking up to me.

She helped me stand up and looked at me with her tear-filled eyes. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

Tooth quickly opened my mouth and started looking through it.

"WHA-" I said taking her hands out of my mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Your canine teeth. They-they aren't. They're human canine teeth…"

Putting my hands into my mouth, my canine teeth were dull. They weren't sharp like they used to be. But I noticed something even more bad…

"Cly-"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Cly-

"SHHHHHHH!" I shushed Bunny in a panic.

"What?"

"I can't hear…"

"You can't hear?!"

"I can't hear them…." I said looking around. "Nononononono, this can't be happening!"

I put my hands on my head and didn't feel my ears. I patted my head a million times hoping I would find them, but when I put my hands on the sides of my head, and felt hairless cartilage ears, I knew it was true.

"Wha-no!" I said tears running down my eyes

The usual buzz of mingling voices of trees and animals was not filling the air. I quickly walked up to a random squirrel and kneeled by it. But I didn't hear anything.

"Please," I whispered, "say something…."

But again I heard nothing. So ran over to a tree and put my head to its trunk.

"Cly, you can't-"

"NO! I can! If I just try really hard…." I said closing my eyes.

"Please….please…please just say something. Anything! Please…" I said starting to sob, as I slid down the trunk.

"Please," I said sobbing, clutching onto to trunk.

I felt Bunny put a paw on my shoulder. He tried to pull me away from the trunk, but I refused. I felt so lost. As if I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt like I lost a part of my very soul. The way I lived for the past 687 years, my way of life, was gone…I had lost so much in such a short time. I was surprised I hadn't died of sadness. But I had to stay strong. I had to find Oak and the rest of my family. That is what Sandy would want me to do.

I stood up and walked over to Jack and said, "Go."

"Cly, I-"

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" I said losing my temper.

"I swear, I never wanted to hurt you," Jack said with a sincere voice.

"WELL YOU DID! And now I can't hear them! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOOSE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I am Mother Nature, but how can I be Mother Nature when I can't even hear it!"

"I'm so sorry," Jack said, tears brimming his eyes. "I never wanted this to happen…."

"Just go! Leave and take your precious memories with you. That's what you came with us for, isn't it! Well you got them now! So you can leave. I thought maybe you changed. I thought that…well I was wrong. And I guess you were right," I said with a fake chuckle, "You're not meant to be a guardian," I finished saying turning around not wanting to see him anymore.

"Cly," Jack said his voice cracking slightly.

"You should go mate," Bunny said in a stern voice.

Jack looked at Tooth and North who just looked away. Even though I had human hearing now, I could still hear the wisp of the wind as Jack flew away.

_Oh great evergreens….he was our only defense against Pitch…what do we do now?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! OH NO! What will they do? Well you will find out in the next Chapter! YEAH, sorry but that's about it...C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly******

***********Now on to the shout outs!**********

**I just wanted to thank: "Awesomo3000" and a "Guest" for wishing me better when I was sick:)))))) (really it made me feel better when I was passed out on the couch, feeling like I was in the middle of Hawaii in the middle of summer)**

**grapejuice101: you know, I really did think about having Nature being kidnapped my Pitch, but then I thought of another idea. Thanks for reviewing:)))))**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: Yeah I thought about making more and I am going to make a sequel to this story:) AND THANKS!:)**

**dream lighting: Thanks, and don't worry I am still working on The Lost Girl's next chapter:) I will keep them coming:)**

**Awesomo3000: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Glad you really like my story:)And thanks for all the suggestions you have been sending me:)**

**anjalip1: WOW...thanks! I do want to be an amazing writer, so that means a lot:))) Thanks for liking my stories, and in my spare time I will try and give yours a read:)**

**ravynfrost12445: Thanks for liking my story:) and thanks for wishing me luck! (Nature is going to need it;))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**HEY GUYYYYYSSS! I am soooo sorry it took me sooo long! You can blame school...darn school...ANYWAYS I wont hold you up any more! Here is the next Chapter! OH and while I was gone I was also working on my Jack frost Cosplay! Yes I am cosplaying the awesome Jack Frost! And drawing the frost with a paint pen and painting it with a paint brush takes FOREVER! Oh and I just realized that Cly's age is wrong...if she was to be present in the dark ages she would be MUCH older so I'm going to tell you her new age down below! Sorry about that...I just want to be accurate..SO FROM NOOW ON THAT IS HERE AGE! :) Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

(yes I know I should have figured this out a loooooong time ago...)

new age: 1186

(now to the story!)

* * *

Just a few minutes after Jack left, I had secluded myself from the others. I just sat in the middle of the forest where the children were just moments ago, looking for eggs that were not there. Leaning against the tree, I gently stroked it in a caring manner, hoping that maybe I could coax it to talk to me…but sadly I knew it didn't work that way; I had lost my hearing for nature and nothing I could do would bring it back.

"She's been sittin' there for the past ten minutes now," Bunny said.

"What should we do North?" Tooth asked with sad eyes.

Sitting there, I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear my fellow friends talking. And for the first time in a long time….I yearned for my mother….my family…my old best friend. I have missed them before, but this time it was different. Of course I have always missed them, but this time I just didn't miss them, I yearned for them. I felt lost and broken….I felt like a lost puppy…I just want the pain to go away…

_No! I am not going to do this to myself! Not now…this isn't just about you Cly! This is about the children! It's your duty to protect them, which is why MiM gave you a second chance at life._

Clenching my fists I slowly stood up and wiped my wet eyes clean. I could feel myself getting weaker, for I felt light headed as I stood up, and I realized I haven't told my fellow friends about what's happening to me…but I didn't want to worry them. I walked over to them with a look of determination on my face. All eyes were on me as they wondered what I was going to say.

"We need to go find Jack," I stated, "It doesn't matter what's happened, right now the only thing that matters is the children. And if he's the key to saving them then we need to find him. The Moon chose him for a reason and….Sandy always believed in second chances. So who's ready to board the sleigh? It's not really my style, buuut I can't really fly anymore," I finished saying with a smirk.

"Now there's the sheila I know!" Bunny said playfully patting my shoulder.

North gave me a genuine smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Sandy would be proud," North whispered to me as he let me go.

A bigger smile then creeped on his face as he said, "Well, no dilly dallying! To the sleigh!"

"But the sleigh's not here mate," Bunny said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh but you see that is why I have snowglobe!" North exclaimed, "Found it when I was walking around Warren."

As North threw the snowglobe to open a portal to his workshop, where the sleigh resided, I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"You coming sheila?" Bunny said looking at me.

Brushing it off I replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Little did I know that small pain was just the beginning…

********line break********

It had only been an hour or two into looking for Jack, and the others could already tell that something was wrong with me.

"Sheila, you don't look so good," Bunny said as we flew through the sky on North's sleigh.

"N-no no I'm fine…" I lied, knowing that he and the others wouldn't believe me.

"Are you sure, you're looking pretty pale," Tooth commented feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I said pushing her hand away, "there's no need to baby me. You guys are getting a little weaker too. Aren't you not?" I finished saying breathlessly.

Bunny squinted his eyes at me as though he was trying to read my very soul.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there sheila?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was too tired.

I sighed in defeat and said, "It's just-AGGGGHHHH!"

There was a sharp shooting pain in my arm that felt like something was slicing through my skin. And I could hear screaming that was not my own. It was the land…it was screaming in pain. Quickly looking down I saw black sand crawling up my arm, but it seemed as though it was part of my skin. And before I knew it I saw black starting to blur my vision. I shut my eyes and they started to feel ice cold, but then everything stopped and I could see again. Quickly opening my eyes I looked up and I was in Bunny's arms, as both he and Tooth looked down at me.

"Is Nature ok?" I heard North holler as he drove the sleigh.

"I dunno," Bunny said looking up at North, "but I think she's coming to."

I clenched my eyes shut and opened them again trying to clear my head.

"Sheila, Sheila? Can ya hear me?" Bunny said to me.

"Yeah," I rasped out.

"Oh good; I think she's going to be ok," Tooth said with a sigh.

They both helped me sit up and I rested against Bunny.

"MN what was that?" Tooth said stroking my hair.

"Alright you're going to tell us what's going on right now," Bunny said.

After taking a few deep breaths I said, "Pitch….his black sand isn't just for nightmares…he also made it to poison the land…to make it dull and grey….to hurt it….and whatever happens to it happens to me."

Tooth just gasped and Bunny looked at me with wide eyes.

"She needs to rest," Bunny said breaking the silence, "Come er', just lay next to me sheila. I'll let you know when we find 'im."

I just nodded and curled up next to him and buried my head in his soft warm fur.

_Oh Jack where are you…._

After thinking for a moment I just realized where Jack would be. I mean, how could I have not thought of this before!

"Bu-bunny?"

"Yeah sheila?"

"We-we need to go to Jamie's house….that's where Jack probably is…."

"You sure?"

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"Ey' North! We need to go to Jamie's house! Ya know, Sophie's bother?"

"Of course I know! I am Santa Claus!" North replied.

I just sighed into Bunny's fur hoping that I was right.

"Don't you worry one bit sheila…you're going to be ok, I'll make sure of it. "

I wanted to believe him, but it just didn't feel that way….

* * *

**Yeah I am sorry it is soooooo short...I just wanted to post something cuzzzzz I know you all have been waiting...and I know what if feels like to wait for an author to post a new chapter buuuut takes forever! Sooo yeah...hope the next chapter will come sooner than this one did! Any suggestions are welcome! I always love to here your guyses suggestions and even your reviews! All of your reviews make me smile! LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME JUST LIKE THE AWESEOME PRUSSIA! (and if you were a hetalia fan that probably made you feel even more awesome!) Oh and I was just looking at my states and I reached like over 5,000 views! THATS LIKE AWESOME! You guys make my day like every day and make my crappy days less crappy:) ALright now onto the shout outs!**

**Cly******

*********shout outs*********

**g****rapejuice101: **awwww don't cry! I didn't want anyone to cry! And I will try to update sooner this time! :)

**dream lighting: **yeah right now Cly isn't so sure about were Jack stands in her life...and yeah, poor oak:( but things will get better I promise!:)

**Awesomo3000:** Calm down, Calm down! don't worry everything is going to be ok! She's not going to follow him to Antarctica due to her being very weak, but things will get better! :)

**Guest: **Yes I am aware that MN is Pitch's daughter, but I wanted to put my own twist on the ROTG story:) Since her appearance is definitely different from the real mother natures appearance. I am not sure if I am going to make Pitch her father yet, but I probably won't. Thanks for letting me know though:)

**Kitty101: **AWW thanks:)! And no I don't mind:) There wont be any specific romance YET but there will be some later on ;) And I shall keep it up! :D

**anjalip1: **O.O WOW THANKS! AWWWW now you're really making me smile! ^-^ And wow thanks for telling your friends about my story (considering my own friends don't even read these EVEN when I keep telling them about it!) You probably shouldn't check everyday for updates cuzzz I don't update as regularly as I usually did since I am busy, but thanks for checking anyways :))))) And yes I will be making a sequel. Ummmm my nickname is Cly but not my name and thanks for loving it! ANd its ok I go on tangents A LOT and my family thinks I a little crazy and weird too :D Thanks for loving my story and I will keep writing cuuuzzz I love too and you have inspired me to write even more! again thanks! :)))

**rotg-fan** and **guest: **Mother Nature doesn't intentionally want to be mean to Jack, it's just he's been the thorn in her side for the past 300 years so to her he's just an arrogant person who likes to ruin her springs. With that being said she would never let bunny go to far, for I believe in a previous chapter she told bunny to stop after he made a "invisible day" comment. As the story goes on she sees that there is more to Jack than what she thought and actually feels bad that she never befriended him and didn't realized he was frosting her flowers for attention. Again she never wanted to hurt Jack in any way, she just didn't care for him in the beginning. MN is a caring, loving, and nurturing person, but she can also be abrasive, stern, stubborn, and protective of the things (such as spring) and the ones (the guardians and her animals) she loves. Again she never intentionally wanted to hurt Jack. Hope this clear things up :)

**jakevoronkov1: **umm I really don't know what "C" means...unless you submitted your comment before you could write it all...ummm but thanks for reviewing! ^-^ :)

**Terra: **THANKS!Oh ok and thanks for posting it somewhere else! Good luck writing! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**HEY GUYS! I AM BACK! I know I keep on saying this, but I really do mean it...I AM SOOOOO sorry it took me so long post this! I have had a great grandpa die...an Italy cosplay I had to finish for a con in Indianapolis (WHICH WAS CANCELLED...), and I also had MLP con in Indianapolis as well (I was twilight and pinkie pie ^-^)! Soooo I have been really busy and I know it's been long, but here is the next chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

I was going in and out of consciousness and the black sand attacks were becoming more frequent. I had learned why my eyes felt ice cold because I was told by Bunny that, in every attack that I had, the irises of my eyes would be clouded by the black sand. And for some reason I found myself shaking.

_Wait…AM I COLD?!_

"Sheila you're shakin' like a-" Bunny said stopping mid-sentence.

"W-what?" I said too tired to open my eyes.

I then heard Tooth gasp. There was a moment of silence until I heard Bunny call out to North.

"Ey' North, got a blanket or-or somethin' for Cly, quick?!"

"Why is Nature ok?" I heard North holler back.

"Just answer the question mate!"

"There should be some in the compartment under the seat. Never leave home without extra blankets!"

I heard Tooth open the compartment and I felt Bunny drape some blankets over me.

"Bunny…I-I'm cold…" I whimpered out.

"Just stay close to me shiela, I'm like heating pad."

_What is going on! AND WHY DO I-_

I then realized why I felt cold….

_B-but it can't be…_

"Bunny?"

"Yeah shiela?"

"I lost my ability to change to the seasons…haven't I?" I said finally opening my eyes, on the verge of tears.

His only response was a sad look.

I grabbed some of my hair and it was now a dark chocolate brown and no longer the snowy white it was.

"Bunny," I said with my voice quivering.

"Yeah."

"Just please tell me my eyes are still blue."

"Don't worry shiela everything is going to be ok," Bunny said stroking my head.

"How is this ok?" I said trying not to cry for a second time today.

I then cringed and grunted as I had another sand attack. It only lasted for about 10 seconds but it left me breathless.

"We almost to Jamie's?" Tooth asked North.

"YES! We are almost there."

Lying on Bunny's lap I could feel that he was grunting, almost as though he was in pain.

Looking up at him I said in just above a whisper, "Bunny what's wrong?"

"Nothin' sheila. I'm alright," Bunny said not-so-convincingly.

He then gasped and put his paw near his chest, gasping in pain.

"Bunny?!" Tooth called out, kneeling by Bunny and me.

"Hey is everything ok back there?" North called back.

"W-what's wrong?" Tooth franticly said, ignoring North, taking me into her lap.

Just then I heard Bunny cry out in pain and what I saw shocked me beyond comprehension. It was as though he was shrinking. He was just getting smaller and smaller! And eventually he was just a small rabbit.

"Bunny?" I whispered horror struck.

He slowly lifted his small head up and twitched his nose.

"S-sheila? 'Ey when did you guys get so big?" Bunny said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh Bunny…" Tooth said in astonishment.

"Holy jingle bells…" North said looking back, with big eyes.

"What?" Bunny said confused by out worried looks.

"I'm just fi-" he stopped mid-sentence when he got a glimpse of his hand.

"Hey? What the-crikey! I'm puny!" I said holding both of his small paws in front of him.

"Oh, Bunny…" I said reaching my hand out to him.

Taking my hand in both of his small paws he said, "Now don't you go worrin' your pretty lil' head about me sheila. All we have to do is find Jack and everythin' is gonna be fine."

"Uh, I don't want to be the one to do the killing of the moment, but we have slight problem," North said as a beeping sound started to come from the sleigh.

"What's wrong mate?" Bunny said hopping up by North.

"The sleigh. I-It's losing power!" North cried as we started to abruptly fall from the sky.

"Looks like we are going to land at Jamie's house! But not is the best way!" North hollered as Jamie's house came into sight from below.

I felt Tooth take a tighter grip on me and hunch down preparing for impact.

"HOLD ON EVERYBODY!"

I would scream if I had the energy. All I could do was close my eyes from sheer panic. I always liked flying, but to tell you the truth I was always afraid of heights. The only reason why I could fly was because I knew I wouldn't fall. I could control how high and fast I could go. _I _could control myself from falling. But here I couldn't control anything…..and that's what scared me the most.

Just before we made impact I all could hear was North's hollering. And as soon as we hit the ground everything went black and I heard nothing more.

*********line break********

"Come back!" North's booming voice hollered as the reindeer ran away.

"Hey is everyone ok?" Tooth asked North, gently laying me down, making sure the heap on blankets were covering me.

"Is official. My powers are kaput," North said with sadness and frustration.

The sleigh then unexpectedly jolted down, probably from the runners breaking underneath, causing North to fall backwards.

"Look!" Tooth called out in happiness seeing Jack flying towards us.

"Jack," Tooth said trying to fly out of the Sleigh but failing, and falling on her knees.

"Jack," she said again as he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Jack said looking at Tooth.

"What are you doing here?" North questioned getting out of the sleigh as well.

"Same as you," Jack replied looking back at Jamie's house, as Jamie came running down his driveway towards us.

Jamie then stopped and stared looking at Tooth, North, and probably North's sleigh in astonishment.

"The last light," North said looking back at Jamie as did Tooth.

"Wow! It is you! I mean it is you!" Jamie said running up towards them.

He then took North's hand and letting it go he said, "I knew it wasn't a dream!"

Jamie then looked back at Jack, which surprised everyone.

"Jack he sees you," North said smiling.

"Wait, but where's Bunny, a-and Nature," Jack said with his smile fading.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us…"North said as his smile faded as well.

"Bunny and Nature most of all…" he continued as both him and Tooth moved out of the way so Jack got a better view of the sleigh.

Bunny then jumped up on the rail of the sleigh.

"Oh, no," Jack said looking at the now small rabbit.

Bunny then jumped off the sleigh and twitched his nose.

"Heh Heh, that's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie said in disbelief.

"Now somebody sees me. Where were you about an hour ago mate?" Bunny questioned, still mad about his small size.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. And now he's…cute," Jamie said scratching Bunny's chin.

"That's good," Bunny said tapping his foot with a stupid yet cute look on his face.

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly pushed away Jamie's hand with a scowl.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny said looking at Jack.

"That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!" He said putting his cute little paws up.

"No actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think maybe you weren't" Jamie said kneeling down beside the small rabbit.

"He made you believe…in me," Bunny said with a sad and yet touched look on his face.

He then smiled up at Jack, who smiled back. Jack's smile soon faded again as he noticed that someone was still missing from the group.

"But where's Cly?" Jack said with a mad yet worried look on his face.

Bunny then looked down saying, "I think you should see for yourself mate…"

Everyone then huddled around the sleigh.

"Is that Mother Nature?" Jamie said in astonishment.

"Wh-what happened to her," Jack said with all of his anger fading.

"You see Jack…. It wasn't just Easter that took a toll on MN. The black sand was also meant to poison the land, and whatever poisons that land-"Tooth said stopping mid-sentence as I had yet another sand attack.

Grunting in pain, black swirls of sand crawled up my skin and even up my face. I grunted even more as the sand traveled to my eyes.

Jack then quickly climbed into the sleigh.

"W-what's happening!?" He said grabbing me into his arms.

"Cly?!" He said trying to wake me up as the sand attack continued.

"Cly?!" He said with more desperation.

"Jack," Tooth said trying to calm him down.

"Cly!" Jack said yet again.

I opened my eyes and what he saw he didn't like. My irises had black swirls of sand in them. Tears were pouring from my eyes as I kept them open.

"J-Jack?" I said, reaching up my hand to his face, hardly able to see and barely awake.

The attack soon subsided and I laid there looking barely alive.

"and whatever poisons the land….poisons Nature," North said finishing Tooth's sentence.

"She is still alive mate. Sheila doesn't give up easily," Bunny said trying to reassure him that I was somewhat ok.

"And if it wasn't for her we would have never found you," Tooth said getting into the sleigh as well.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"She said that you'd be here. And, well, here you are," she said smiling.

"She…She knew where I'd be?" Jack said looking down at me.

"Nature might not show it. But she does care for you."

"She's just protective, mate. So when she lost Oak and the rest of her lil workers and such, she didn't know what to do. That's her family. Those are her lil rug rats. She is "Mother" Nature mate. She was doing her job of protectin' her sprogs," Bunny said looking up at Jack.

Before, Jack's feelings towards me weren't in the best condition. He felt angry and very hurt. He couldn't understand how I could think that he would do that to me. Didn't I know that I hurt him? Didn't I see that he cared? But now he saw it. All I was doing was protecting my family or as I have said my babies. I might physically be a teenage girl, but I am still "Mother" Nature, so it's in my nature to be motherly…which also means being overprotective. And right now I was hurting, dying in fact. And he was not about to let that happen.

* * *

**yeah sorry...but I had to end it somewhere and I thought that was a good place to stop...ANYWAYS the next chapter should be the last chapter unless a sequal is wanted ^-^ But I think I want to do a sequel anyways sooooo yeah ^-^ Oh and am right in the middle of watching soul eater and just got done watching Black Butler! I LOVE THEM! I mean if Sebastian, Finnian, and Crona were real...MY LIFE WOULD BE COMPLETE! C U in the Next Update!**

**Cly******

*******on to the SHOUTOUTS*******

**jakevoronkov1:**** oh, well thanks for letting me know ^-^ I wonder why you had to write something to follow it...I follow things all the time without writing anything ^-^ Oh well ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Awesomo3000:**** Thanks for liking my intenseness! I tried ^-^. And I will update whenever I can! AS SOON AS THE CHAPTER IS DONE BEING TYPED IT SHALL BE UP ^-^!**

**dream lighting:**** Don't worry everything is going to turn out just fine...no better than fine; ITS GOING TO BE GREAT ^-^ And I will update my Peter Pan fanfic as soon as the Chapter is done being typed from my very finger tips! ^-^**

**Lexi:**** Thanks for your suggestion! They are always appreciated! Hope you liked the new chapter! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**TeeHeHeHe:**** Yes I know...I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK MY SOOO LONG O.O! But I hope you liked it^-^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**PLZ:**** NO DONT DIE! I don't want to make anyone die...But I hope you liked this chapter; sorry you had to wait sooooo long ^-^**

**Cool:**** Sorry I can't update as often, but I have been and probably always will be busy. Since I am a cosplayer that takes up some of my time not to mention family and friends. Recently I have had a Great Grandpa pass away and had 2 cons (even though one was cancelled I was still rushing to get the cosplay done for one of them), so that is probably why it took so long. ^-^**

**Me:**** NOOOO! DONT DIE! I hope you didn't suffer too much since it took sooo long O.O! Hope you liked the chapter though ^-^!**

**jakevoronkov1:**** HAHAHAH! HO HA HHO! That's funny! But they haven't kissed...yet... ^_-**

**loyal reader:**** Again I am sooo sorry it took me so long! I know everyone (well at maybe not everyone) wants Jack to be mad at Cly, but right now she is dying so it is kind of hard for him to be mad at her. And yes I know she jumped to conclusions that Jack purposely betrayed them, but if he just went back right after he left Jamies house, maybe that wouldn't have happened. In her mind he was either being reckless or betrayed them. Her family was taken away from her as well as Oak who has been with her from the very beginning, so she was in a emotional state. She thinks of them as her children, so as you can imagine she went into "overprotective mode." And since she is "Mother" Nature it is in her nature to be motherly and overprotective. Sorry that I didn't make Jack mad, but this is how I wanted it to turn out ^-^ hoped you liked the chapter!**

**PrixneyWorks:**** WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DYING! DONT DIE! I will be updating as soon as possible! ^-^ Hope you liked this chapter! thnx for reviewing!**

**Guest:**** AWWW thanks! AWWW you are making me blush and SMILE! I am like one of Spain's Tomatoes! And yeah I tried making chapter 9 really emotional. I am sorry I made you almost cry! happy that you liked the story! ^-^**

**Lexie:**** AWW thanks! and don't worry I won't stop writing this! ^-^**

**Me:**** Yeah sorry It took me soo long! hope you liked it ^-^**


End file.
